Folive never ending!
by candyflossblue
Summary: Join Fletcher and Olive through this life changing, most emotional part of their lives. Watch them become more than friends and face tough things together! I hope to make you a Folive believer if you aren't already one! I have an overactive imagination so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first EVER story, I'm properly attached to A.N.T farm, and I think Folive is the best thing. So I decided to make a fanfiction about it :) anyway here it is is:**

FLETCHERS POV:

I scan the students for Olive. I walk home with her everyday because she only lives a couple of houses away. We have known each other since we were 7, and now we are 14 and I still can't tell her that every time I see her I get butterflies in my stomach. She drives me crazy, it's unbelievable! Yep good going fletcher! I've know her for 7 years and I find it hard to tell her I love her...

OLIVES POV:

I speed walked from my science class, knowing I'm late to meet fletcher. ERGH, my stupid teacher made me stay behind just because Angus was passing me love notes. When will he realise that I don't like him in that way. But then I think about fletcher stood against the lockers waiting for me, his light blue eyes sparkling, the thought makes shivers appear through my spine and the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. But I know he will never look at me the way I look at him. It's been 7 years and I can't tell him I love him...

FLETCHERS POV:

Soon I see blonde hair, well not blonde but blonde... (She hates being called a blondie, it makes her feel dumb) I feel a huge grin spread across my face without being able to control it.

"Hey Olive!" I say cheerfully

"Hi fletcher..." She says with a sigh

"What's up? You sound sad" I say while sticking out my bottom lip which causes her to giggle. I love her laugh.

"Nothing, just the teacher keeping me behind because of Angus's stupid love notes!" She says while holding back her laugh as she slams her locker door.

I stare deeply into her dark blue eyes and smile one sidedly without realising.

"What?" Olive says while she looks down at the floor and smiles, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Oh um, nothing just..." I mumble, there was an awkward silence until I continued. "Come on slow coach! First ANT to the gates wins!

She laughs, her sweet little laugh and we both run to get to the gates first. Normally I'm faster than Olive. WAY faster but I wanted to let her beat me so she would cheer up about not being on schedule as I know that really bothers her. When she reaches the gates before me she lets out a victory scream and does a really stupid but cute dance, we stand and pant for a while with our hands on the railings. But suddenly I feel the warmth of someone else's hand just brushing the side of mine, that familiar soft skin, makes my hand tingle with delight. I look up at my hand and see that mine and Olive's hands are pressed up against each other. I look up and our eyes met...

**I hope that was good enough for you guys! Please let me know in the reviews of what you think and if I should carry on! Thanks! **

**candyflossblue xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! Thanks for the positive reviews, I really appreciate it. So I tried making this chapter longer than before. ;) and thanks to Emily Pratten who inspired me to do the storyline of this chapter, she's a great girl and an amazing friend, anyway let's bring in the colossal pain of typing this! :) **

OLIVES POV:

I didn't realise mine and fletchers hands were touching until I felt a warm sensation and then our gaze met. His crystal blue eyes sparkling like I imagined they would. I looked for words to say but I was entranced, finally I spluttered out something.

"Erm come on, we better get going, don't wanna be late, mum hates it when I'm late!"

I snatch back my hand and start to walk off. FAST. Fletcher tags along behind me, in silence! And that's rare for him to have no words. That's it. I've blew it, why couldn't I of put my hand in another place, even a blender would be a better place to put it than pressed against fletcher's hand...

FLETCHERS POV:

I watch as olive moves faster and faster away from me, have I don't something wrong? Was I the one that moved my hand there and not realised? I should've said something, she probably thinks I hated it! Come on fletch, pull it together, you need to tell her how you feel. This can't carry on.

"Olive?" I say quietly

"Mmhh?" She murmured back, her cheeks rosy red. I could tell she felt awkward.

"Umm we need to tal..." I was cut off by olive's gasps.

"OMG! It's Luke! I haven't seen him in ages! LUKE!"

She starts screaming and jogs over to a mysterious, muscular boy stood by the bus stop in the other side of the road. I stared in awe at the way Olive had just abandoned me on the side of the street, her best friend. For some boy who she apparently hasn't seen in ages.

They seem pretty cosy, laughing and talking and... WOAH! He just hugged her, no one has ever hugged olive apart from the ANTs. I felt a surge go through my body, almost like a lightening strike, a feeling I had never felt before. I saw olive signalling for me to go over. And then it hit me while I tried to keep my cool on the way over. The feeling I had, was jealousy.

OLIVES POV:

I think I owe Luke a lot, considering he just saved me from the most embarrassing thing to come so far. I could tell fletcher was about to bring up our hands touching and why I touched his, just as my cheeks fumed with what felt like sunburn, bad sunburn. I saw my old friend Luke, he lives next to my nan, we used to play together as kids, when fletcher wasn't around that is.

As soon as I saw Luke, I found an easy ticket out of embarrassment.

"OMG! It's Luke! I haven't seen him in ages! LUKE!"

I screamed and ran over to him, all the tension drained as I got further away from fletcher.

"Hey olive! Wow, you've really, um, changed for the better since I last saw you." He grinned cheekily

"Umm thanks" I giggled loudly, so loud I bet even fletcher could hear, but it was unintentional. I was quite taken back with the rather weird but nice compliment.

Luke hugged me awkwardly, I wasn't used to hugging people I'm not completely comfortable with. I look back at fletcher to see if he followed me but he hadn't, he was still stood there, where I left him exactly, just staring at Luke. I wasn't sure why, but it was a little creepy. He looked completely mesmerised. I waved my hand and that seemed to get his attention. He smiled, but it wasn't a genuine smile and strolled over, flicking his soft, brown hair to the side. I can't say he didn't look attractive when he tried to act cool but I kinda didn't like him acting cool, I mean that's just not fletcher. Fletcher is an art fanatic, awkward, cute, funny, freak. I smile at the thought of my description. I don't want him to change.

"Who's this guy, olive?" Luke asked, unamused as fletcher reached us.

"This is my best friend, fletcher. Fletcher this is Luke, he lives next door to nanny Josie." I inform him

Fletcher looks up at Luke, his gorgeous blue eyes filled with disgust. What's wrong with him? He's normally the most friendly one when it comes to new people.

"So olive, this bus is about to come, could I maybe have your number?" Smiles Luke.

"Oh sure!" I smile back.

FLETCHERS POV:

I slump against the wall while olive and this Luke guy exchange numbers. I don't know what Olive sees in him, she's normally the best at reading people. Even I can tell he's a rat. This just brings back the feeling of her never liking me back, when I love her so much. I would do anything for her, even give up my life so she could live, I would die for her. But she has no idea.

"Come on fletch, let's go!" I hear olive say cheerfully.

I look up and see she is walking away from Luke. THANK GOD. I try to catch up with her but she is quite fast, I don't blame her, she's even more late home now.

Suddenly out of nowhere a small, red car swerves from around the corner at full speed. But Olive is too busy on focusing to get home quickly that she doesn't notice. It's heading straight for her! My heart starts pounding against my chest that it felt like it could burst out at any minute.

"OLIVE!" I scream as loud as I can, so loud that my voice squeaked at the end.

I sprint towards her but the car just keeps getting closer, I keep saying to myself over and over again in my head, this is not the end.

**Oooh cliffy! :D I really enjoyed writing this chapter, my mind was very active. My inspiration of the name 'Luke', I got from my best friend, Sophie Hopkins. She's amazing and I love her! Anyway please review! I would love some support :) hoping for the next chapter soon. Thanks! **

**candyflossblue xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Thanks so much for the amazing reviews :) so yeah I tried to make this chapter a tiny bit funny but I'm not one for writing comedy so here it is ;) **

OLIVES POV:

When I saw the car, I froze completely! My limbs went numb, I couldn't bring myself to move. But fletcher had a different plan, he sprinted straight into me, pushing me with all his strength, I could feel it. The car span out of control across the road, just missing fletcher's ankle by an inch. We both tumble to the ground in a heap of stunned confusion. Fletcher was spread on top of me, his arms firmly placed around my waist. I couldn't help not feeling so happy because he was so close to me, I could even feel his breath and his warmth.

"Oh my god olive! Are you okay? You should look where you're going, for gods sake! You got me so worried! Jesus!" Fletcher ranted, his face perked up with concern.

I couldn't answer, I was in shock that fletcher, the most cowardly boy I've met so far, just saved my life. Ignoring the fact that he was still on top of me and still attached, I flung my arms around fletcher's neck, squeezing him tightly. He was surprised and his body was stiff but I could feel him relax soon after, he took a big breath of relief. I retracted from the hug and returned to face fletcher.

"Sooo.. This is fun," chuckles fletcher as he looks away awkwardly.

"Fletch, can you just..." I giggle uncontrollably.

Fletcher smiles sweetly and stands up and offers his hand. I take it to pull myself up. He squeezes my hand as he helps me, our hands still entangled when I'm stood. I reluctantly let go and stand there, staring into fletcher's eyes. But they suddenly widen.

"Shit!" He said in a deep voice.

I read his expression and gasp. We are meant to be going home! Fletcher confidently grabs my hand and pulls me along. I replay every single scene that just happened as we ran, I remembered everything clearly (as I do have the best memory in all of Z-Tech prodigy school, not to burst my own bubble or anything), maybe he might actually love me? Nah.

FLETCHERS POV:

I can't believe it. I just saved olive's life. Check me out! Fletcher Quimby has become, Fletcher Kingby! Okay that was lame but I'm in a state of over confidence at the moment, while I'm waiting for olive outside her house.

Olive appears from her front door, looking anxious.

"What's up Olive?" I ask curiously.

"Fletcher! Chyna is on her way, don't say anything about this to her or anyone else! Just between us okay? I don't want any sympathy, promise me?" She blurts out quickly.

"Wait what? What am I not telling anyone?" I ask stupidly. Olive slaps her palm on her face and groans, I bite my lip look at the floor, knowing I've annoyed her.

"What just happened with the car Fletcher... You have the memory of a goldfish!" She sighs. Now she was being more Olivey, insulting me every chance she got.

"A sexy goldfish though right?" I grin playfully and wink. Olive giggles, wow she's so beautiful.

"Fletcher, just promise me?" She says, trying to keep a serious face.

"I promise" I reassure her and put my hand on her fragile shoulder.

We go in for a knuckle touch and then withdraw them and make a sorta blow up action if you know what I mean. It was our handshake ever since we meant. Right on cue, Chyna appears walking up the front drive.

"Hey Chyna!" Me and Olive chorus together.

"Hey guys! I just wanted to see what you're up to, I was wondering if you two wanted to see a movie with me?" Chyna asked.

"Well actually me and Fletcher were just about to do something, isn't that right Fletch?" Olive looks at me for support.

"We are?" I asked confused with a little smirk , I think I'm winning her over. Olive nudges me. Way harder than I expected. I squeaked in pain, well mostly shock because she doesn't hurt me, ha ha... Yeah I'm too strong and manly for that.

"Oww... I mean YEAH! HELL YEAH WE ARE!" I shout to take my mind of the pain, I mean shock.

"Okay then... I'll just go and invite Angus and Lexi, see ya..." Chyna says suspiciously before jogging off.

OLIVES POV:

As soon as I elbowed Fletcher, I regretted it, sometimes I don't know my own strength. I mean I don't want to break the boy! When Chyna jogged off, I turned to fletcher.

"Umm OWW! Did you have to 'nudge' me that hard?" Fletcher questioned, emphasising the 'nudge', while clutching his side.

"Sorry fletch, I panicked..." I bit my lip sweetly.

"Well next time you panic, olive, make sure you do it 10 meters away from me!" He joked.

"I'll remember that next time," I giggle.

I look up at Fletcher's eyes, now only realising our faces were inches apart. I took a massive step back, feeling awkward. If only he loved me.

"So you said we had plans?" fletcher smiled.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that... Looks like it's a night in for us, sorry fletcher." I apologised. Fletcher mumbled something that I couldn't pick up.

"What?" I ask confused.

"What?" Fletcher replied.

"What did you just say?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Who, me? I didn't say anything." Fletcher smiles widely.

"I swear you just..." I begin.

"It looks like it's gonna rain..." Fletcher interrupts.

"Umm yeah I guess..." I say uncertainly as I walk to my front door. I turn back and look at Fletcher and smile at him, he looked adorable with his hands in the pockets of his purple skinny jeans.

"Well then, are you coming in or are you just gonna talk to me from out here?" I laugh.

"Okay okay, keep your brain in place, I'm coming!" Fletcher laughs and walks past me though the door.

Before I follow him inside, I look up at the sky. Weird. It was clear and a shade of light blue and only a second ago fletcher had said it looked like it was going to rain...

**Wow, that's my longest yet! I think? But this story needed to show their friendship so this chapter was needed badly :) please review and tell me what you think! Thanks! **

**candyflossblue xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Right, sorry about the last chapter, it wasn't my best work! But I decided to make this chapter a bit more interesting if you know what I mean ;) *wink, wink! nudge, nudge* anyway, enjoy! **

FLETCHERS POV:

I step inside olive's warm, cosy house. Phew, that was a close one, I thought she would've heard me say, 'as long as I'm with you, I don't really care' when she said that it was a night in. Good one fletch! Talking about the talking about the weather, it was genius. She definitely fell for it.

"I'm just gonna get a drink, want one?" Olive says with a smile.

"Sure!" I nod back.

As she walks out the room, I find my eyes slowly creeping down to her butt, she was wearing floral leggings. It's so curved and so perfe...AHH! What am I saying!? I've never done something like that before! It's all the hormones fault, blame them. I'm 14, what do you expect. I quickly switch my gaze to a photo on the mantle piece, it was of me and Olive when we were younger and we were building sandcastles on the beach. Wow those days were fun. I can't believe how amazingly beautiful her and her personality are.

"Is Dr Pepper okay?" Olive asked as she walked back in with two glasses of it.

"Oh! Um... Yeah of course it is!" I jump back from the photo in surprise.

"Don't worry, I look at that photo a lot too, it was amazing when we were younger, we didn't have to worry about anything. Especially feelings." She smiled weakly and sat on the sofa.

I was confused at why she said 'especially feelings'. I sighed and sat down next to her, our legs were just brushing. She was looking down at her lap. I hated seeing her upset, I didn't know what to say.

"When we get older, we will just drift apart Fletch, we won't stay best friends forever." She said, holding back a tear.

Seeing her tear, ripped me apart, I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Olive, please don't cry!" I croaked in a low tone.

"I'm not crying... At the moment." She forced a laugh at her attempt of a joke. But it was no joke to me.

"Look olive, you're my best friend and you always will be, no matter what happens, I'll always be here for you..." I smile encouragingly and push her glossy, blonde hair behind her ear. She looks up at me and smiles wearly.

Without thinking, I lean my face my face towards hers, I glanced at her lips then stared back into her serene, bright blue eyes. This wasn't like me, I'm normally shy and awkward, but something had come over me today. And I like it. She remains stiff and shocked but then she slowly starts to lean in as well.

Our lips were 2 inches apart, my heart was racing. I can't believe I was finally going to taste her lips, I've always imagined what they would taste like. I closed my eyes and slowly started to move my hand up her waist. But as our lips were 1 inch apart, there was a knock at the door. WHY! JUST WHY!

OLIVES POV:

Oh. My. God. Fletcher was just about to kiss me! Something that only happened in my dreams! It was finally going to happen in real life, but I'm still not convinced he likes me, maybe it was just the heat of the moment. But then someone just HAD to knock on the stupid door.

As soon as I heard the knock I jumped back in surprise.

"Umm... I ermm better get that." I saw awkwardly, my cheeks hot with embarrassment.

"Errr... Y-yeah." Fletcher replies while staring at the floor with his hands clasped together in his lap.

Normally, when fletcher is nervous or embarrassed he pretends to be a statue but today he has been out of character, which I find surprising. I get up slowly to answer the door, I look back at fletcher before I answer it. He was sat, adjusting his collar of his chequered, red and black t-shirt nervously. Still in shock of what just happened, I finally open the door. My eyes widen and I automatically feel like I want to die, right here, right now. Stood outside the door, leaning against the frame, acting irresistable.

Was Luke...

**Dun dun dunnn! Wow that was intesne ;). Please please please review and tell me what you think of the story so far, thanks guys! :D **

**candyflossblue xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here I am again! I'm uploading this at Sophie's house! XD By the way, Olive's parents are staying late at work so they aren't in the house, sorry I forgot to mention that before, anyway I don't know whether to keep uploading chapters, please tell me if it gets boring because I'm not sure! I really hope some people are enjoying my story so far though :)**

FLETCHERS POV:

"Hey gorgeous!" I hear a husky voice coming from the door.

I turn around, confused. Then I see Luke grinning at my Olive, I mean Olive. A flush of anger rushes through me, he was the one who interrupted our almost kiss.

"Umm hey Luke, sorry now's not a good time, I'm kind of...busy." Olive mumbled, while playing with her hair.

Luke looked over her shoulder and saw me sitting on the sofa. His face turned from a flirtatious grin to a face of annoyance.

"Oh. HE'S here... It seems like everywhere you are, he's there with you!" Luke blurted out, while now standing upright.

I shuffle awkwardly on the sofa. Olive stares at him, jaw dropped in disgust. She changes into her sassy position, leaning on her leg to one side with her hand on her hip. She always stood like this before she had an argument.

"Excuse me, but you saw me for the first time in years earlier today and now you have the cheek to expect that I go everywhere with Fletcher! Even if I did, you don't have a right to tell me what I can and cannot do!" Olive shouts.

Go Olive!

"I'm so sorry babe, I snapped and I didn't really mean it. Wow, I never thought you had that in you, you were normally quiet. After all you're a blonde so..." Luke stated.

Olive's face filled with hurt. He just pretty much called her a dumb blonde. She HATES being reminded she's blonde. Anger surged through my body, I couldn't control it. I clenched my fists so tight that my knuckles turned white. I tired so hard to sit there and not get involved but Olive looked so upset and offended, that I couldn't stop myself.

"Don't you EVER talk to Olive like that! She is capable of much more than you can even think of! She's smart and beautiful. Her hair colour doesn't matter, she is who she is because that's how she decided to be, not because of her hair colour. So just take yourself and your stupid words, go back home and find someone else who will deal with your shit, 'babe'." I protectively stood in front of Olive and shouted in his face, without thinking what I said.

OLIVES POV:

I stand there behind Fletcher with my hand over my mouth as I watched Fletcher shout at Luke. He really surprised me, he's never got so protective like that before. I mean he occasionally did but he didn't explode like that. The things he said about me, brought a smile to my face, it just reminded me how much I loved him. I glanced at Luke's face, I was dreading his reply, he looked angry. Very angry.

"What did you just say?!" Luke growled at Fletcher and got right up close to him. But Fletcher stood his ground.

"I said, don't. Speak. To. Olive. Like. That." Fletcher spoke in a deep voice through clenched teeth.

All of a sudden, Luke pushed Fletcher into the door frame. I jumped back in fear. Fletcher took no time to push him back. Punches and kicks was all I could see, I started to panic. They smashed each other around and bashed each other into the walls of my house. I could see blood dripping from their faces.

"STOP! BOTH OF YOU STOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

But they couldn't hear me, they were too focused on fighting. Tears flowed from my eyes, I couldn't bare watching Fletcher get hurt. A pain in my heart echoed through my whole body, I felt like screaming, everything was happening so fast. I just wanted it to stop. This was all my fault! I started to whimper.

"FLETCHER PLEASE!" I screamed with pain and anger.

FLETCHERS POV:

I ignored all the pain that Luke was causing me, all the blood that dripped off my lip, all the sound that was around me. All I focused on was my anger, my fists flew like they never have done before. It went so quickly, I couldn't recall what was happening.

"FLETCHER PLEASE!" I heard Olive's voice faintly in the background.

She sounded hurt. And scared. I felt like it was my fault she was like that. She wanted me to stop so that's exactly what I did, I couldn't go on with her being in any sort of pain. I stopped punching back, I stopped kicking. I stopped everything. I took the punches from Luke, bravely but soon caught on that I wasn't fighting back. I gave him one last push so he was about a metre away. He winched in pain and clutched his arm. Straight away I went to Olive.

"Olive, are you okay? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!" I reached for her arm but she took a big step back. Tears streaming down her face.

"Don't Fletcher! It's fine! Just both of you leave! I want to be alone! It's my fault." She whimpered.

Without telling him twice, Luke fled from the house. But I remained there, staring at Olive, I hurt her. I'm such an idiot! I knew she didn't like violence and I was violent in her own house!

"It's not your fault! Olive, please. Can we just talk, I can't tell you how sorry I am." I beg her, tears well up in my eyes.

"JUST GO!" She shouted and pushed me out the front door and slammed it in my face. I deserved that.

**Hope you guys like that! Please review :) and I tried getting both their points of view on the fight so you can understand both of them and not hate either of them! Cuz they're both amazing! XD thanks.**

**candyflossblue xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy, first of all it's the first day of half term, yay! And sorry I didn't upload a chapter yesterday, I was still at Sophie's! Anyway if you have any ideas for a storyline of a chapter, PM me because I'll try to make it come to life :) **

OLIVES POV:

I ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door behind me. As I collapsed on my bed, all I could see was blur in my eyes. My tears flowed like a waterfall, crashing onto my pillow. I felt slightly guilty for shutting Fletcher out but I was scared and angry.

I could hear rain tapping on the window of my bedroom. I thought of Fletcher alone in the cold, he was bleeding as well. I tried not to think about it but I kept feeling more and more GUILTY. The word spun around in my head, making my brain ache. I let out a loud groan and sniffed and sobbed violently.

FLETCHERS POV:

Rain smashed onto the ground in front of me. Even though Olive kicked me out doesn't mean I'm going anywhere, I was sat on her wooden, white porch stairs. Which was luckily sheltered from the wet. I couldn't deal with this anymore. Having Olive mad and upset at me was impossible to deal with. I started to knock on the door repeatedly.

"Olive! Please open! I need to talk to you!" I squeak desperately.

But then I remembered there was a spare key in the hanging basket of flowers by the front door. I reach up and jump to reach it and then swiftly unlock the door. I enter the quiet house and shut the door carefully behind me, then I automatically walk up the stairs to Olive's room where somehow I knew she would be.

"Olive? It's Fletcher, can I come in?" I say in a soft, caring tone.

I hear a sob come from the other side of the door, I opened it with a creak.

OLIVES POV:

Through my sobs I could imagine Fletcher's voice in my head.

"Olive? It's Fletcher, can I come in?" His voice sounded realalistic in my mind.

But then I heard my door creak so I looked up in surprise. Fletcher was stood there for real, not in my imagination, he was looking apologetic and all cute. No Olive, compliments should be the last thing on your mind.

"H-how did you get in?" I sniffed.

"Remember the hanging basket? That key?" He smiled sweetly and took a couple of steps forward.

"Fletcher I'm not in the mood, please leave, I'm sorry I shouted at you earlier by the way." I looked down and hugged my cream coloured teddy bear.

"No. I'm not going anywhere." Fletcher said, determinedly.

He sat down on my bed and held his arms out for a hug and smiled while raising his eyebrows. I sniff one last time, then gave in and cuddled up to Fletcher's chest and flung my arms around his neck. He held my waist and pulls me in closer and tightened his grip. I rest my head on his shoulder, as I close my eyes and savour the moment. He smelt of some kind of lynx and it smelt GOOD.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to start fighting with Luke, he just made me so angry, the way he talked to you like a piece of crap." Fletcher said furiously while pulling away from the hug.

"It's okay Fletcher, really! But it was pretty funny, I mean the expression on his face when he realised how strong you are when you're angry." I giggled.

"WHAT?! I'm always strong, not just when I'm angry." He said, pretending to be offended.

"Okay, sure Fletch." I laugh. He was so perfect.

My eyes drfited from his eyes to his lip, blood was trickling down to his chin.

"Oh my god Fletcher! Your lip!" I shout, worried.

FLETCHERS POV:

I was hoping she wouldn't notice my lip but the blood started to escape from my cut. She gently touched my lip. Her soft hands making my lip quiver.

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt." I say, taking her hand and pushing it back towards her. I didn't want her to worry.

"Don't be stupid! Look it's blood! It looks bad. Interesting factoid about blood; a tiny droplet of blood contains 5 million red blood cells. 5 million is a big number Fletcher! Even you should know that." She rants.

Wait, was that an insult...

"Hey! I know it's a big number." I mumble uncomfortably.

"Which is exactly why I'm going to get a tissue!" She walked fast out of the room.

I smiled to myself, her 'interesting factoids' really just make me love her more than I already do. It's normal for her to win every single argument, she always outsmarts everyone. And I just got shot down in flames just then. I really need to get smarter. Maybe then she will fall for me. Yeah, doubt it.

**Sorry, that was a terrible ending but I wrote this when I was really tired . Thanks XD **

**candyflossblue xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I think some people will like this chapter ;) I put a lot of their thoughts in it to make it more detailed. I'm still looking out for storylines so don't be afraid to PM me if you have any ideas! **

OLIVES POV:

I'm so happy that me and Fletcher made up, I couldn't live a day knowing that I made him upset.

I walked back into my bedroom with a bundle of tissue and an ice pack for Fletcher's lip. And no it's not over the top, if that's what you're thinking. He's still sat on my bed, he looked tired and in pain. I'm not surprised after that gory fight in my hallway. I don't care what got damaged downstairs, as long as Fletcher is okay that is all that matters to me right now.

"Umm Olive... Don't you think an ice pack is a bit extreme? It's just a cut, not an atomic explosion." He laugh nervously.

"No no no, it's not 'extreme'! It's called being crucially assertive. I just want your lip to get better...!" I say without realising.

"Oh you do, do you? Why's that?" Fletcher raises one eyebrow flirtatiously.

"Umm well... Because it looks horrible, having a swelled up lip like that!" I mumble while blushing.

"Oh wow, thanks Olive, you're such a good friend." Says Fletcher sarcastically.

"Just keep still okay?" I change the subject quickly.

"Okay okay 'Ol-love'." He says jokingly.

"Don't call me that, 'Mr smooth'." I think of a comeback skilfully.

"Okay, truce?" He says cheekily.

FLETCHERS POV:

I sat there patiently while Olive tended to my lip, wiping the blood off it. Her fingertips were so warm and gentle, her hands were soft and comforting. For gods sake, it was annoying how she would NEVER be mine! Just the thought of it frustrated me. Then Olive put the ice pack on and it was cold, yes I know it's ice so it's meant to be but it took me by surprise.

"Oh jeez, that's COLD!" I shout, really surprised.

"Wow, it's called an ICE pack Fletcher... Emphasise the ice." She rolls her eyes but smirks at my stupidity.

"Err, you know what I meant, I wasn't ready." I look away in embarrassment.

"Fletcher keep still!" Olive says, annoyed. And turns my head to face her.

"Sorry.' I chuckle.

"Yay! Your lip has no long term injury! It just looked like it would because of the blood. See, good as new! Blood cells saved!" Olive says triumphantly.

I laugh at her incredible smartness and stare into her sparkling eyes. Nothing was going to stop me this time. As she was throwing the tissues away, aiming accurately at her pink bin about two meters away from her.

I swallow the lump in my throat and push back all the fear and nervousness, I slowly held my hand up and placed it on her cheek, she looks at me, startled. I feel her smooth skin on that is on her face, it made my fingers tingle. Without waiting for any distractions like last time, I press my lips against hers. My mind exploded with emotions and happiness, her lips were soft and delicate. I felt like it was my responsibility to protect them.

Olive was tense at first but a second after our lips met, she let me kiss her. She tasted like a mixture of strawberry and Oliveness, I couldn't think straight to say proper words, considering I was kissing OLIVE. The girl I've liked for 7 years!

I realised Olive had placed her hand on my neck and stroked the back of it gently. After about 10 seconds she pulled away. But I couldn't read the expression on her face, something was telling me she didn't look happy...

**Finally! Their first kiss, I hope that was a good cliffy. Tell me what you think! :D**

**candyflossblue xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey my favourite readers! I'm going to try and make this chapter a bit longer for you because the last one was quite short, but please please please message me with some chapter ideas because I need inspiration otherwise I can't write! Thanks. ❤️**

**Dee; I hope this answers your question ;)**

**DisneyFan27; Thanks! That's what I hope too, unless I run out if inspiration/storylines!**

**I forgot to say. I do not own A.N.T farm or the characters Fletcher Pumpernickel Quimby or Olive Daphne Doyle. **

OLIVES POV:

The amount of thoughts I had in those 10 seconds were unbelievable! Fletcher had kissed me! He tasted like fresh mints and his lips were the smoothest thing ever, even though he had a cut but I didn't even notice it it was there. Does Fletcher actually like me? Or was i going insane? I was enjoying it until I remembered something. I pulled away quickly and stood up off my bed, Fletcher looked confused. How could I forget, I never forget anything.

"My mum is going to be home any minute! And I haven't fed Smokey and Misty, I haven't cleaned my room and I HAVEN'T CLEANED UP THE MESS IN THE HALLWAY!" I shouted, panicking.

"Olive... Calm down, I'll help you. I'll clean up the hallway while you feed your cats." Fletcher smiled lovingly as he stood up. How could he be so calm!

"What about my room?!" I squeaked desperately.

"Umm to tell you the truth, your room is already, tidy..." Fletcher scanned my pink filled room for faults. I'm always very organised but I like to keep on top of it.

"Quick! She will be back soon!" I change the subject and run to the door.

"Okay okay! Let's go." Fletcher jumped in surprise.

"Oh and Fletcher..." I turn around and smile at him while stopping at my door.

"Yeah?" Fletcher replies, looking at me with his light blue eyes.

"Thanks." I smirk.

"For what?" Fletcher grins.

"For helping me clean up before my mum gets home." I say while walking out of the room.

"Oh... Umm no problem!" I heard his voice trailing off behind me.

FLETCHERS POV:

Olive really was one of a kind. She proper panicked about what she had to do. I mean, she didn't even bring up our kiss... Was it really that bad? I knew she didn't like me. Or maybe was she just too worried to get everything done on time? I don't know! Girls are so frickin confusing. I hop down the stairs and look at the hallway. Wow. Me and Luke made quite a lot of mess. Everything in the hallway was on the floor, the coat rack sprawled out and the mini table tipped over. There was blood as well, mostly Luke's and eww I had to touch it. But I'd do it for Olive.

I picked everything up and put it where it was supposed to be and tried to make it look brand new. I went into the kitchen and got some paper towels to use to clean up the blood. But suddenly, I heard crunching so I freeze like a statue, I slowly looking look down over the other side of the cabinet to where it was coming from. I sigh in relief as I see a jet black, fluffy, slightly overweight cat eating the food that Olive had put down.

"Phew, Smokey you really had me scared there." I chuckled.

"Did he now?" Olive laughed as she walked in through the door leading in from the front room.

"Oh! I mean um, no! Why would I be scared! Ha ha... I don't get scared." I jump in surprise and start scratching the back of my head.

"Save it Fletch, I know when you're lying." She said leaning against the counter.

"You do?! How?!" I squeal.

"You get all sweaty and nervous, and your eye twitches." She giggles.

"It does not!" I say defensively. "Anyway I better go and clean up this blood." I quickly walk out the room. I hear her laugh in the distance. Aww.

OLIVES POV:

When Fletcher had left the kitchen, I started to think about the kiss again and how nice it was. Was it a one of or could it happen again? Without warning I hear the front door key turn. Oh no! Mum's home and Fletcher is cleaning up blood right by where she comes in. I run into the hallway and find my mum staring down at Fletcher who was kneeling down in the floor, cleaning the blood.

"Oh, hi Fletcher. Why is there blood on my floor and where is Olive?" My mum says suspiciously.

"I'm here mum!" I ran to Fletcher's rescue.

"Olive will you tell me why there is blood on my floor... Now?" She says angrily.

"Umm..." I mumble nervously, I'm not good at lying.

"I tripped on the coat rack and fell and cut my lip, sorry Mrs Doyle! Blame me, it's my fault." Fletcher covers for me. I stare at him with my mouth wide open.

"Right okay Fletcher, are you alright?" Says my mum, concerned.

"Yeah thanks." Fletcher cutely smiles.

"Good, so are you going to stay for dinner?" She asks politely.

"Err no, I better get home. My mums cooking steak pie tonight." Fletcher says with a delighted grin.

"Okay, nice to see you Fletcher, hopefully will see you again soon." My mum says while walking into the kitchen.

"Thanks Fletcher!" I sigh with relief.

"No problem, I didn't want you to get in trouble for something I did." Fletcher smiled one sidedly.

My other cat Misty rubbed against Fletcher's leg. Her bluey grey short fur smoothed him comfortingly. She was slim unlike Smokey. Fletcher kneeled down to stroke her, as he did her tail swished into his face and he laughed. His laugh was so attractive and deep.

"I'll walk you to the porch if you want Fletch?" I smiled at him.

"Yeah, that'll be nice, thanks." He smiled back awkwardly.

We walked down the hallway in silence. Since the kiss we didn't really know what to say to each other, I think he felt as confused as me. As we got outside the door and on the porch he turned to me.

"Soooo... I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow then?" Fletcher asked.

"Yeah. Anyway bye!" I said quickly and turned to go back inside, trying to avoid talking about the kiss. But he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back towards him.

"Wait! Can I ask you something?" Fletcher gulped.

"Umm yeah?" My cheeks hot.

"Did you erm, enjoy it? Our kiss I mean?" Fletcher scratched the back of his head and stared at the floor.

"Yeah I did..." I said without hesitation. Confidently, more confident than I expected.

"You did?" Fletcher looked up in surprise.

"Yes Fletcher, I just said that. What about you? Did you enjoy it?" I question, moving closer to him.

"Yeah I did. A lot. But what's going to happen with us?" He asked awkwardly.

"What do you mean?" I pretended to act dumb. I knew very well what he meant.

"Are we... Dating?" His cheeks were flushed with embarrassment.

"No. I mean, not yet. I mean..." My words stutter. Of course I wanted to be in a relationship with him but I just didn't think he wanted to as much as I do. I don't think we're ready.

"Not yet? So you mean it could happen?" Fletcher grins.

"I'll see you at school Fletcher!" I say as I walk to the front door.

Fletcher starts to walk away, he looked slightly disappointed.

"Interesting factoid about kissing; a single romantic kiss can burn 2-3 calories!" I shout after Fletcher before going inside my house. Can't wait to see him at school tomorrow. I miss him already.

**That was definitely longer. Thanks for all the amazing reviews! They really keep me writing, it's good to know people enjoy my story! **

**candyflossblue xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! Keep reviewing so I know what you like about my chapters! I might not write until I get some more reviews because I like to know who I'm writing for! Well I was watching TV and I saw this film, can't really remember what it was called but it inspired me to use a kind of similar storyline so I'm going to try and incorporate it from this chapter. Anyway hope you guys enjoy it.**

FLETCHERS POV:

Ergh. Math. What even is the point, why would you need to divide the amount of watermelons and compare them to the multiplied amount of apples. I don't even like apples. It made my head ache as I was writing some math in my workbook on the sofa in the lobby of Z-Tech Prodigy school. Being an art prodigy, I didn't understand why I needed to learn math. I struggled as a heard a voice speak behind me.

"There you are! I haven't seen you since second period!" Olive said in an excited voice and leaned over the back of the sofa. She seemed to be a lot happier than yesterday. At least it wasn't awkward, everything was normal.

"Oh hey Olive. Yeah sorry, this math has been bugging me all morning." I face palm myself.

"Do you need help? You seem pretty stressed Fletcher. It's not good to be stressed..." Olive continues as she sits down next to me.

"Ya think?!" I say, annoyed as I look up at Olive.

"Well I just asked." Olive says about to stand up.

"Sorry I didn't mean it, yeah you're right, I am stressing. If I don't get this division crap I'm gonna fail the exam next week." I sigh

"Don't worry of course you'll pass!" She says encouragingly.

"I'm an art prodigy not a math prodigy! I'll never get it!" I hide my face in my hands.

"Look, all you've got to do is see how many times this number goes into the number, you know you're times tables so it's not that hard." Olive says, moving closer and pointing at the page.

"Thanks Olive." I smile at her thankfully.

Chyna walks through to the lobby, looking half excited, half panicked.

"There you both are! I've been looking everywhere! Listen, are you two free at lunchtime?" Chyna asked curiously.

"Yeah." Me and Olive say in unison.

"Why? Chyna what have you done?" Olive asks. She's knows everything.

"WHAT? Me? No! I haven't done anything!" Chyna laughs nervously.

"Chyna just spill it." I say impatiently. Chyna mumbles a reply.

"What?" Me and Olive say together.

"I might of accidentally said I'd meet this music director in the studio that's about 10 minutes away in a car... So I need to catch the bus to get into town and I didn't want to go alone." Chyna smiles sweetly.

"CHYNA! You know we're not allowed out of the school at lunchtime!" Olive shouts.

"Shhh, keep your voice down, you'll blow our cover!" Chyna whispers.

OLIVES POV:

What was Chyna thinking? She is going to get us all into trouble. The end of my career has begun before it's even started. I cross my arms and shake my head.

"Both of you can go but I'm not." I protest. I look at Fletcher, who hasn't said anything in a while.

"Come on Olive, this obviously means a lot to Chyna and she wants us to be there with her. Anyway it'll be fun I promise." Fletcher grins. Chyna smiles cheekily.

"What about your math Fletcher?" I raise one eyebrow.

"I can do that another day. Pleeeease Olive!" Fletcher makes his bottom lip stick out and does a really cute puppy face.

"Fine! But if we get caught I blame this on you two!" I roll my eyes.

"YES!" Fletcher and Chyna jump in excitement and high five each other, but missing each other's hand. I look away in embarrassment.

"Right, I'll see you guys at lunchtime. Meet me by the roomavator straight after fifth period." Chyna says as she gallops off to her next class.

"Bye Fletcher. I don't want to be late for business studies!" I hug him tightly, I could feel his muscular arms around my waist. I felt safe.

"Bye Olive! See you at the *cough cough* roomavator." Fletcher fakes a cough. I roll my eyes, he's so Fletcherery.

* * *

I walk to the roomavator at lunch to find Fletcher and Chyna already there. Which is weird, they're never early...

"Olive! Quick, we're going to miss the bus!" Chyna squeals and pulls me and Fletcher into the roomavator.

She presses a button and starts jumping up and down, this did mean a lot to her. Fletcher was right. I hated saying that but it was true. Me and Fletcher get hauled out, we all walk, casually outside. Unfortunately it wasn't that simple. There was a fence around the grounds and prefects patrolling the area. No chance that we were getting out.

"Now what? See told you this was a bad idea!" I hiss.

"Shhh." Fletcher puts his hand over my mouth and pulls me and Chyna behind a near by bush. I grab his hand and throw it away from me.

"Don't you shush me Fletcher Pumpernickel Quimby!" I threaten him. He sheepishly smiles.

"Hello? We are going to miss the bus!" Chyna moans In dismay.

FLETCHERS POV:

While Chyna and Olive argue about how we were going to get out of this, I scan the grounds expertly. Then I remember an exit I used to use when we first got transferred here.

"Both of shut up! Follow my lead." I whisper. The girls silence immediately and nod.

I wait till there was no one watching and leaped out behind the bush and run towards a hedge. I look around and signal for Olive and Chyna to follow. As soon as they get over, I grab both their wrists and lead them around a maze of hedges until we come to a dead end.

"Wow Fletcher, thanks for nothing!" Chyna cussed me. I ignore her.

I pushed some leaves and branches out of the way and it revealed a small exit in the wire fence. I glare at Chyna who blushes.

"Don't doubt Fletcher, Chyna..." Olive crosses her arms. I look at Olive thankfully.

"Okay, Olive first then Chyna, then me." I say, quite organised and out of character. I hold my hand out to help Olive climb over the branches on the floor. I squeeze it, still remembering the taste of her lips and loving her and everything about her. She slips through the gap easily and elegantly. Then Chyna quickly jumps over the branches and does the same.

As I was climbing over the branches, I head footsteps coming towards me from inside the school grounds, the footsteps sounded like two people. Then I heard talking. I sped up my pace and I could tell Olive and Chyna had heard it aswell.

"Hurry up Fletcher!" Olive whispers from the other side of the fence.

I just about fit though the gap. I have grown since I last used it. As soon as I get on the other side me, Olive and Chyna run away from the school in panic. I see the bus appearing by the bus stop. We needed to get on that bus if we didn't want to get caught by the people that were behind me.

**Hope you liked this chapter! I wrote it while watching Britain's got talent ;) please review! Thanks.**

**candyflossblue xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is in the space of 10 minutes on the bus with loads of detail because I wanted to extend this storyline for a bit! :) Please PM if you have any ideas! I would love them! I need inspiration.**

**Dee; Thank you! And wow, that's weird haha. **

**DisneyFan27; aww thanks! **

**becca1; thank you and this chapter will answer your thoughts! **

OLIVES POV:

I knew this was a bad idea ever since Chyna mentioned it! And here we are now running from people trying to catch the bus. Fletcher sprints faster than both me and Chyna and just reaches the bus before it leaves. We all sigh in relief and get money out. Chyna gets her ticket and sits down in the middle of the bus. While Fletcher pays for his ticket I notice a gang of teenage boys come onto the bus behind me, I can hear their gruff voices talking and laugh.

"Hey dude, look at this hot blondie in front of us, we could pull her easy!" Says one of them in no attempt of a whisper.

I suddenly tense up and start to feel very uncomfortable. Not only that they called me a blondie but the fact they noticed me and thought I was easy to 'pull', whatever that means. Fletcher goes to sit down in the seat behind Chyna. He watches me buy my ticket and he then notices the boys behind me, he glares at them. It makes me smile how he is so protective even when he doesn't realise. After I get my ticket I make my way over to the seat next to Fletcher. As I sit down, Fletcher looks at me and sees that I feel hot and uneasy.

"Are you okay Olive?" He asks cautiously.

"Yeah, you look kind of ill." Agrees Chyna.

"No no, I'm fine! Just a bit tired." I force a smile.

Chyna shrugs and looks forward but Fletcher senses something is up. The gang of boys walk past, they were all staring at me and the one that looked like the ring leader winked at me. He had shaggy blonde hair and a flat peaked hat. He was nothing compared to Fletcher, who was wearing cream coloured skinny jeans and a purple t-shirt with a paint splattered pattern on it. He was also wearing bright blue high tops with orange bits and black laces. I mean... Not that I look at what he was wearing.

Fletcher saw the boy wink at me and he scowled at him defensively. My cheeks burn, I felt very very awkward. I don't normally get boy attention like this. It's always Chyna getting the attention, not me. I felt unsafe, I didn't know what to do. My hands tensed up and began to get hot. Fletcher noticed this and put his hand on my hand lovingly and squeezed it gently. I looked up at him and he mouthed 'calm down you're okay'. I smiled and nodded and automatically felt safe again.

"We're almost there! Yay!" Chyna says, jumping in her seat with excitement and turning round to face us.

Fletcher quickly removes his hand from mine and pretends he was sorting out his hair. I laughed at the fact that it was a stupid cover up.

"Wow Chyna, you're really looking forward to this huh?" I say with a giggle.

"Well duh! It's once in a life time, an offer like this!" Chyna says with a grin.

"I'm sure you will be amazing and they will have to give you a record deal!" Fletcher says encouragingly.

"Yeah, they can't turn a talented girl like you down!" I back up Fletcher's point.

"Awww, thanks guys, you're the bestest friends ever!" Chyna says with a smile.

"Chyna... Bestest is not a word, it's just best or you could say the most best." I say, correcting her. Fletcher and Chyna sigh.

"What she means to say is thanks." Fletcher chuckles. We all laugh at each other.

FLETCHERS POV:

Olive looked beautiful today, even though she does every day but today was somehow different. I didn't have time to notice before but now as we sit on this bus I do. She was wearing denim jeggings with cream pumps and a yellow t-shirt with a pink cardigan on top. She also had a yellow head band on her head.

I could hear the boys behind us talking about Olive like she was just another useless girl. It made me angry. I knew that she felt very uneasy around them but I don't know why, she's normally okay around other people. But maybe the fight I had in her house shook her up a bit. I hang my head in guilt, knowing I scared her. My eyes wondered to outside the bus window, there was a lake and a beautiful sun ray bouncing off the flowing, clear water. It would be amazing to paint with watercolours, it was so serene, so silent, so...

"Yay! We're here!" Chyna sing songs cheerfully, interrupting my thoughts.

"Jeez Chyna! Every heard of in-bus voices!" I joke.

"Actually Fletch, it's indoor voices..." Olive corrects me. I shake my head and smile.

"I know it is Olive, I was joking around." I smile.

"Ahh... That makes more sense." She giggles as the bus comes to a stop.

We all stand up and start to make our way off the bus, but just before we get to the opening door, one of the boys who were sat behind us shout to us, well to Olive.

"Bye sexy, see you in bed tonight babe!"

Olive was in shock at his rudeness and was speechless, she looked anywhere but them, they were laughing uncontrollably. I gently put my arm around her shoulder and start to lead her off the bus. Before we step off I couldn't help but shout back a reply.

"Too bad she can do a lot better than an asshole like you!"

The bus door closes just before one of the boys answer back. Olive gently slaps the side of my arm while laughing.

"Fletcher!" She giggles.

"Go Fletcher!" Chyna claps.

I watch as the bus sped away, the boys were swearing at me. I found this quite funny and pathetic. I smiled at them innocently and waved.

"Come on, let's go inside!" Chyna grins.

We all look up at the tall, modern building. It intimidated us, it was amazing to this that us, the A. got to go to the most successful record selling company building in all of California. We walk to the huge doors and enter.

**Thanks for reading guys, hope you enjoyed it! I'll answer any questions you ask :) **

**candyflossblue xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Boo! I've been watching a lot of Folive stuff on youtube recently, I love it so much! It's like my obsession! I also have an obsession with the actor that plays Fletcher. Jake short. I think he's so talented and so hot! And today, 30th May is his birthday, he's 17! But anyway, enough of my rambling. ITS STORY TIME! **

OLIVES POV:

We strolled into the pristine, futuristic music studio. It was very busy and noisy, people rushing about and talking on the phone, I thought that we would get trampled on like we used to in Webster High. I held onto Fletcher's muscular arm. You wouldn't think that he had muscly arms, but he does. It must be all that painting and swishing with the brushes and making sculptures. Chyna was already ahead of both of us, she was making her way through the busy crowd to the reception where a smiling lady with dark brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail looked up at us.

"Hi! I'm Chyna Parks, I've got an appointment with Darren Price to talk about recording one of my songs." Chyna said politely.

"Oh yes, hello Chyna. He has told me about you, he seems very pleased. He's waiting for you in studio 23. That is up the elevator to floor 8, then turn right, go straight down the hallway, turn left then keep going forward then go left and then it should be right in front of you." Smiled the receptionist. Chyna and Fletcher looked blank.

"Erm, thanks..." Chyna mumbles and we begin to walk away. But the receptionist continues.

"I'm sorry but you cannot bring other people in the recording studio's with you." She glances at me and Fletcher who were awkwardly shuffling around.

"But they're my best friends and I'm really nervous and they help me to keep focus and sing better." Chyna complains desperately.

"Sorry but it's not allowed they can wait in here though." The lady fakes a smile. Chyna looked devastated.

Chyna walked away sadly and me and Fletcher waved to her before she got in the elevator. I followed Fletcher over to some chairs by a cafeteria. It was so tidy and hygienic in here, better than some other cafés. I felt sorry for Chyna, she hated doing things that stressed her out alone. I looked up at Fletcher and you could tell he was thinking of some sort of plan.

"What's your plan then Fletch?" I ask curiously.

"Well I was thinking... Wait what? How did you know I have a plan...?" He looked at me weirdly.

"You frown and twiddle your fingers when you have a plan." I giggle.

"Do I? Anyway that's beside the point. I was thinking that we could sneak into the room where Chyna is because she really needs our support." He grins mischievously.

"How? We might get caught." I say with caution.

"That's what you said when we sneaked out of school but we made it! Come on Olive trust me on this." He smiles sweetly.

FLETCHERS POV:

I knew Olive would give in, I mean how could she ignore my cute little puppy face. As casually as we could, we walked towards the elevator. When no one was looking I swiftly push the button and the elevator door opens straight away, which startled me. I pulled Olive in and pressed the button with an 8 on it. Obviously assuming it was floor 8. Me and Olive stand there, waiting for the elevator to reach the floor. I turn to her, she is staring at the digital numbers which were going up.

After I kissed her for the first time, I felt way more confident around her. I desperately wanted Olive to be mine, but I still wasn't sure if she really liked me or not, or if she just thought I'm a good kisser. I mean who wouldn't! I skilfully slipped my hand around her waist and pulled her close. I kissed her gently on the cheek, her skin was so smooth and soft.

"Fletcher! We're in an elevator..." Olive laughs.

"Don't act like you don't love it!" I wink.

The doors open and we step out, I let go of Olive's waist but turn her around to face me.

"Before we find Chyna can I ask you a question?" I ask, looking at the floor.

"Yeah..." Olive mumbles.

"Okay this is using up a lot of my confidence so don't laugh at me or attack me, I just wanna know the real answer but if it's not what I expect then that's fine and everything and..." I ramble before Olive cuts me off.

"Just ask already!" Olive shouts.

"Okay okay! Well do you umm ya know, like me? As in like like, meaning fancy..." I ask, flushed with embarrassment. Her face looked blank. I couldn't read it.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter that you don't it was just a question." I scratch my head awkwardly.

"I do though." She said with a smile.

"Oh okay, it doesn't matter lets just... Hang on, did you say you do?" I ask, surprised.

"Yeah, I have since we met but I could never tell you..." She looked at the floor.

"So have I!" I say excited.

"Really?" Her face lights up.

"Yeah!" I grin.

"Wait, we can talk about this later, we need to find Chyna before its too late!" Olive remembers and starts to drag me along.

"We don't know where to go, we need to look for signs." I squeal.

"We go right now then we go straight then go left and follow the hallway then we turn left again and then we're there!" She says casually.

"Oh right, yeah, how could I be so stupid!" I joke as we take the turn right and bump straight into a very very large pair of security guards...

**That was not meant to end up with them telling each other but it just felt like the right time :D**

**candyflossblue xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, in the last chapter they told each other they liked each other. I was going to extend them not knowing but it was getting harder and harder to think of romantic stuff happening when they both felt awkward so I changed it a bit. Hope that's okay! :)**

**Dee; Haha I know! ;) And thanks so much! :)**

**becca1; Thank you! And you will find out ;) **

OLIVES POV:

I was ecstatic that Fletcher liked me back! Now I knew for sure that he did, I see why he acted over protective and why he got so angry at Luke and it explained a lot of the other things he had done, e.g the kiss. Pulling Fletcher along by his wrist we turned a corner and came face to face with two intimidating, massive, body builder looking security guards. I looked at Fletcher and he looked back at me, our eyes wide.

"What are you little kiddies doing, wondering around uninvited?" The biggest guard said.

"Actually we aren't 'little kiddies', interesting factoid; once we are 13, we are known to be teenagers and we start developing things adults would have. So since we're 14 we..." I correct him then Fletcher interrupts me.

"Olive... Umm what she means to say is that we were just finding a toilet, ha ha..." Fletcher chuckles nervously.

"Right, there's a toilet in the cafe so would you like us to take you down so you kids can use the potty?" The other one jokes. I thought he was being very rude and patronising.

"No. Us 'kids' can find our own way." Fletcher says with sass and puts his arm around my shoulder and starts to walk down the hallway.

I hear the security guards laughing and their heavy feet pounding away from us. Relief rushed through my body, I really thought that we were going to get caught. But then I realised I wasn't paying attention to which way Fletcher was leading me.

"Wait, do you know where we're going?" I ask, confused.

"Umm yeah of course!" He says uneasily as he removed his arm from my shoulder.

I knew automatically that he didn't. But I couldn't take charge because I don't know how many turnings we took. Everything looks pretty much identical. Soon we come to a dead end and the only thing that was in front of us was a redish brown door, it didn't say where it leaded to.

"Now what?" I sigh.

"We go through the door..." Fletcher shrugged.

"Are you trying to get us caught?!" I hiss.

"Well we're kinda lost so maybe this will take us to some signs, I had no idea this building was this big and confusing." He raised an eyebrow.

He opened the door and the room was dark but he continued to keep going. There was something seriously wrong with his brain. I followed him, then I suddenly heard deafening music.

FLETCHERS POV:

We walked into a dark room, it smelt like freshly washed clothes and some really strong deodorant. The door we came through closed as we got down a couple of steps, it was now pitch black and I couldn't see anything. I turned around to look at Olive but I couldn't see her, the darkness had devoured her. My hand reached out and I felt her arm and she flinched in fear.

"Fletcher? Is that you?" She questioned.

"No, I'm a monster coming to eat you." I joke.

"So funny!" She says with sarcasm in her voice.

My hand wonders down her arm to her hand, I grip it tightly so I didn't loose her. She squeezed my hand back, she was obviously thinking the same thing. We stumbled down some more steps until we finally reached the bottom, I tripped because I thought the stairs would continue but they didn't.

"Search for a light." I say to Olive.

"What else would I be doing?" Olive replies. Like I would know.

"Well I didn't know that! I can't see you remember." I hiss.

"I've found one!" She says triumphantly, ignoring my last comment.

I hear a click and light rushes into the room, it was filled with costumes and shoes. It also had light and sound equipment scattered around. The walls and floor were a midnight black, there was another door on the opposite side of the room which had the words '_Stage' _in crimson writing.

"Where are we?" Olive gasps and let's go of my hand.

"By the look of that door sign, I think we're backstage to some kind of concert." My voice a tone higher than usual.

"Well that explains the horrible music. Oh great Fletcher. See, you should've let me lead instead, I knew exactly where we were meant to be going!" She growls at me.

Before I could answer the door we had come from start to open and two people are talking. Quickly, me and Olive jump into the rack of costumes to try and make ourselves invisible. To our advantage, the two men go straight to the stage without waiting around. Me and Olive let out a sigh of relief.

"Quick, we better get out of here before more people come in!" I shiver at the thought.

We run up the stairs to door we came from and burst through, not wasting anytime.

"Chyna is probably half way through recording! Come on we have to get there fast. And this time. I'm leading." Olive shakes her head and we both run around the corner laughing. She liked me... Is this a dream?

**I don't know if this story is dragging on or something so should I carry on? Because I'm running out ideas but soon I might think of something! :) By the way, I've come up with a sum, and I think even though Fletcher hates maths and has trouble with it, he'd be able to figure this one out. **

**ODD + FPQ = FFAA**

**See if you guys will be able to work it out ;) **

**candyflossblue xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope you like this chapter, I didn't really know what to write about so I'm just going to go with the flow! ;)**

**tokkaluva1408: First of all, lovin your username! Secondly, don't worry they will come, just you wait ;) I've written ahead and added some later on! So keep reading! That goes for everyone ;) **

**Dee: Yeah! They're a perfect couple ;) and you're so close! There is two answers to the sum! **

**antfarmfan: Again, loving your username! You're also very close! Amazing guess! **

**Sum answer 1: Olive Daphne Doyle + Fletcher Pumpernickel Quimby = Folive Fanfiction Addiction Always.**

**Sum answer 2: Olive Daphne Doyle + Fletcher Pumpernickel Quimby = Folive Forever And Always.**

**Can you guys choose which ones better please! Thanks! **

OLIVES POV:

Finally! We reached studio 23. Me and Fletcher looked through the glass and saw Chyna talking to who I think was Darren Price. We waved happily, hoping she would notice us. She saw us and grinned massively. It was going to be a while until she came out so Fletcher sat on the floor opposite the studio and I joined him, sliding my back down the wall to sit next to him. I still couldn't believe he liked me back, it was unbelievable.

"Fletcher? How come you and Chyna were early?" I cock my head to the side.

"What?" Fletcher looks at me confused.

"At the roomavator, earlier today? You two are never early..." I shrug and shake my head.

"What? How can you remember that?" Fletcher puts on a thinking face and I purse my lips and raise an eyebrow, a sort of 'are you actually kidding me' look. "Oh yeah... Eidetic memory, I forgot." He grinned sheepishly.

"Why were you then?" I continue to ask.

"Well me and Chyna were doing, stuff..." He mumbled and looked the other way.

"Stuff? What stuff?" I ask with a hint if hurt in my voice. He said he liked me but he was doing 'stuff' with Chyna.

"No, not that sort of stuff!" He waves his hands defensively.

"What stuff then?!" I ask, raising my voice in annoyance.

FLETCHERS POV:

Great. I just made it sound like I had been making out with Chyna, to the girl I love as well. I might just tell her, it's not as bad as her thinking I liked Chyna.

"Okay, well me and Chyna weren't gonna tell you but we have been trying to come up with a plan to get Angus off your back, since you keep getting annoyed and stuff. It was meant to be a secret so don't tell Chyna I told you! Please. And we skipped half of fifth period to meet in the lobby to talk about it so that's why we were early. Sorry Olive, but I swear I don't like her, I like you." I blurt out, using hand gestures to get my point across. I saw her sigh with relief which made me relaxed.

"First of all Fletcher, it's Chyna and I..." She smiles sweetly and I laugh. "Secondly, aww! You guys don't have to do that!" She playfully slaps my arm gently and grins.

"Well we wanted to, he gives you such a hard time Olive and I just want you to be happy! I mean me and Chyna want you to be happy." I quickly correct myself.

"Fletcher... ITS CHYNA AND I!" She shouts.

"Ha ha... Sorry!" I smile cheekily and put my hand on the back of my neck.

She laughs at me for some reason, I found it so cute and heartwarming. Her hand was on the ground next to mine, so small and soft. My hands were about an inch or two bigger than hers. Finger wise that is. I slowly put my hand on top of hers and smooth it with my thumb. She looks up at me, her blue eyes shining. I would love to paint them. She smiled sweetly with embarrassment.

OLIVES POV:

Fletcher's hand was warm and it made me feel so safe. His hand was bigger than mine, my hands were delicate and petit. The difference in our skin colour was amazing. He was tanned, like he had just been on holiday and I was pale, like I was dead. But the look in his eyes made me think he didn't care if I looked like a blood sucking vampire. We were enjoying the moment until Chyna burst out of studio 23. She looked down at our hands and a big grin spreads across her face. Fletcher and I quickly withdraws hands and put them in our laps.

"Ooooh, sorry am I interrupting anything?" Chyna smirks.

"No! We were just..." I begin with rosy red cheeks.

"Comparing hand sizes! Wow Olive's hands are so small! Ha ha..." Fletcher continues for me and blurts out a pretty good excuse. Good for him anyway.

"Suuuuure, so what's going on between you two? Have you finally hooked up?" Chyna inquires excitedly.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean Chyna!" I say, jaw dropped.

"Err, anyway forget about that! How did it go?" Fletcher scratches the back of his head.

"Oh... I didn't get it. No record deal for me..." Chyna sighs sadly.

"WHAT?!" Fletcher and I say in unison.

"He said they already signed someone like me so I wasn't needed." Chyna answered. She sat down next to me on the floor.

"That's ridiculous! You should have got it! They're just stupid and need to get their ears checked!" Fletcher shouts angrily as Chyna shrugs.

"At least you tried though, so if they change their mind and realise how talented you are, they can call you back straight away!" I try to encourage her.

"Yeah, you're right! Come on let's just get the bus back and forget about this! You're the best friends I've ever had, thanks!" Chyna says as we all stand up.

"And thank you, for saying it right this time!" I smile proudly at my best friend.

We all laugh and have a group hug. Hey, these guys might not be perfect, but they're perfect to me. I smile at my thought as we rush back to the bus stop to get back to school before sixth period. I kind of liked this rebel way of living, it's way more fun!

**That was the conclusion to this storyline! But don't worry, I'm still carrying on with this story, just a new event they live through! Hope you guys liked this storyline. I've already thought of a new one and it's more about Olive and Fletcher together than with Chyna. I tried so hard to not make them OOC! :D Please review! I will try to answer every single one. :) **

**candyflossblue xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is the start of another storyline! I'm going to add loads of cute Folive moments in here so keep reading! ;) And I found an amazing song that is so Folive, it's called 'Olive you' by Andrew Allen, it's one of my favourite songs at the moment! Including the song Human by Christina Perri! Anyways, I got inspired when I was watching the movie Super 8, but I won't give too much away. Hope you guys enjoy it! :D**

**Dee; I know pretty good isn't it! :D and good vote, that was my original! **

**I just want to say thank you to my bestie, _Sophie Hopkins_ because she has supported me from the start and inspired me in so many ways to write and carry on with this fanfiction story. I couldn't ask for a better best friend! :) **

FLETCHERS POV:

It has been two days since me, Olive and Chyna went to that music studio. And to my relief, it was Friday. I get a whole weekend with Olive, alone, with no lessons and NO MATH. Thank god. I throw on some dark green skinny jeans and a bright pink t-shirt which had a purple strip around the chest area. I also put blue high-cut converse on my feet, they had neon pink laces to match my top.

I check my hair in the mirror just before I leave for school. But then my Z-phone vibrated in the back pocket of my jeans. I take it out and I read a text from Olive.

_~ Hey Fletcher, don't walk with me to school today. I'm going to be late anyway! See you there. Olive xx ~_

~ _Sure, r u ok? C u skl. Fletch xxx ~ _

_~ You know I hate it when you speak like that... Olive x ~ _

_~ Sorry, but are you okay? Fletch xx ~ _

_~ I'll tell you at school, bye. Olive xx ~ _

_~ Okay, bye. Fletch xx ~ _

I knew there was something wrong, she didn't even attempt to lecture me about my bad grammar. I walked to school. Quickly.

* * *

I waited for Olive in the lobby for 10 minutes. She was never late for anything, even if our lessons started in half an hour we always got here about an hour early to relax. Soon I saw her rush in, she looked like she had been running. She was wearing a light green top with an orange cardigan and black skin tight jeans with green low-cut converse on her feet. I started to get worried, maybe something really serious happened. I stood up and walked over to her.

"Olive! Are you okay? What happened?" I say with concern.

" Fletcher!" She panted and tried to get her breath back.

OLIVES POV:

I find it really hard to get my breath back, I had ran to school because I thought I was going to be late, I had been worried all morning!

"Its Misty!" I blurt out.

"What? What about Misty?" Fletcher shakes his head in confusion.

"She's missing! She hasn't come home for days! At first I thought she was just staying out but me and both my parents haven't seen her since wednesday!" I squeal desperately.

"Oh my god. You had me so worried! I thought there was something seriously wrong." Fletcher sighs and leans against the sofa.

"This is seriously wrong! You know how much my cats mean to me! I've had them since I can remember. Maybe she's been catnapped!" I raise my voice.

"Olive, she hasn't been catnapped. She will come home don't worry." Fletcher rubs my back lovingly and I suddenly felt secure again.

"Will you come to mine after school to make some posters so I can put them around town? Please?" I looked at him deeply with my pleading eyes.

"Really? Posters?" Fletcher chuckles.

"Yes! Please Fletcher, you make me calm..." I say softly.

"Okay, I will." Fletcher says and he smiles at my comment that I said.

"Thank you!" I wrap my arms around him and squeeze him tightly.

He squeezes me back and then to my surprise, picks me up so my feet are off the ground. I cling to him, squealing and laughing as I bury my head into his warm neck. Chyna strolls in and sees both of us.

"Hey! Are you two dating yet?!" She jumps up and down with excitement. Fletcher puts me down and looks up at Chyna.

"Umm are we?" Fletcher looks at me and smiles sweetly.

My mind fills with all types of emotion. I didn't know what to say, of course I wanted to be his girlfriend but I didn't want to get hurt, but would he ever hurt me?

FLETCHERS POV:

I wait there for Olive's reply. My hands get all sweaty and I start getting really nervous. I look at Chyna who was staring at Olive pleadingly. Olive's face was extremely hard to read. I sighed as I thought I knew the answer. But then Olive finally spoke.

"So is this you asking me to be your girlfriend, Fletcher?" She questions softly.

"Err... Y-yeah." I stutter.

"Say it properly then!" Chyna ushers me with her hands.

"Oh um," I swallow a big lump in my throat, in what it seemed like forever, I finally asked the question that would change my life forever.

"Olive Daphne Doyle, will you be my girlfriend?" I take a deep breath and smile at her. A massive grin appeared on her face and she finally answered.

"Yes, yes I will."

**Woo! Finally an official couple! Tell me what you think! Thanks. By the way, I'm not going to upload until I get some more reviews because they really encourage me to keep writing! So please keep reviewing. :D and the reason the film Super 8 inspired me because the main character's dog went missing and I thought, hey wouldn't that be a good idea! Adding it in the story I mean, not because she went missing! **

**candyflossblue xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Back again, last chapter was fun to write! They are finally an actual couple, this will be fun!**

**Dee; I know! Yay :) and thank you!**

**antfarmfan; Aww thank you! :)**

OLIVES POV:

So I'm sat in history, thinking about Fletcher. I couldn't believe that we were a couple! I had waited 7 long years and now it's happened. A week ago we were just best friends and everything was normal. We didn't even think about us liking each other. I wonder if anything would be different, between us I mean. Well the kissing part, that would obviously become more frequent. I was finding it hard to concentrate on the lovely, satisfying, historical facts, which was extremely unlikely for me. But Fletcher was all I could see. I love him.

FLETCHERS POV:

Olive. Her name repeated again and again in my head, even the sound of it made a colossal grin appear on my face. I was in the only lesson I enjoyed. Art. The brush strokes glided across the canvas, making a unique pattern of swirls. Finally, I had got the girl I had dreamed about getting since I was 7, it made me feel like I was on fire! She wouldn't get out my mind. I just imagined her beautiful face every time I even closed my eyes. I love her.

OLIVES POV:

As I walked to lunch I remembered that Misty was missing, I suddenly felt upset and drained. I went into the lobby and saw none of my friends in there, so I sat down on the sofa and started to twiddle my fingers. I took out my Z-pad and researched catnapping. I scrolled through an endless list if things I already knew, they seriously had to discover some new facts.

"Hey Olive!" I hear a familiar, deep voice from behind me. He wraps his arms around me and squeezes me tightly, burying his head into my neck which made me giggle.

"Hi Fletcher." I laugh. I stand up to stand next to Fletcher, just as Chyna comes in.

"There's my favourite happy couple!" Chyna squeals.

"Chyna it's been less than 24 hours..." I roll my eyes.

"Well an hour is enough!" Chyna shrugs.

"I wonder who knows, we haven't told anyone so we should be secret so far." Fletcher grins and raises an eyebrow and slips his hand in mine.

"Ha, ha... Yeah about that." Chyna says nervously as she backs away.

"Chyna..." I growl.

Before she could answer, Angus bursts into the room and the doors hit the wall with a loud bang and everyone in the lobby froze. He was looking very, very angry. He sees Fletcher and I from the other side of the room and starts to sprint towards Fletcher.

FLETCHERS POV:

Angus looked like he was about to explode. And he was heading straight for me!

"Quimby! How dare you steal my girl!" Angus fumed like a volcano.

I quickly let go of Olive's hand and leapt onto and over the sofa. Angus followed me and we both ran around the lobby, dodging every person skilfully. He chases me in circles around the sofa.

"Angus! Stop!" Olive shouts while rolling her eyes.

"No! You were mine and he took you from me!" Angus replied, his voice raised.

"Listen Angus, why can't we just talk about this?" I stutter in my defence.

"My fists can talk to your face!" Angus says sharply, still chasing me around the sofa.

"To be honest, she never liked you in that way! You need to leave her alone!" I say, trying to look out for Olive while still swiftly running around.

"Chyna! Why did you tell Angus?" Olive says, annoyed.

"I didn't! He found out from Lexi..." Chyna stood up for herself.

"What!? How many people have you told?" I interrupt, trying to keep a good distance away from Angus.

"Angus! Just leave him alone!" Olive shouted, angrily.

She grabbed the back of his light blue shirt and jerked him back. He obediently stood there and crossed his arms in a grump. I slowly walked back over, making sure that Angus wouldn't strike.

"Only some people..." Chyna mumbled looking at the floor.

"How many is some, Chyna?" Olive face palms herself.

"Well umm... Everyone... Ha, ha." Chyna pushes back her hair from her face and backs away slowly.

"CHYNA!" Me and Olive shout in unison which makes Chyna flinch.

"Does it really matter? I mean..." Chyna tried to defend herself.

"Not really but you could of asked us." I protest and cross my arms.

"Sorry guys!" Chyna grins apologetically.

Me and Olive look at each other and shake our heads and smile.

OLIVES POV:

I wait at my locker after school for Fletcher, hopefully he had managed to stay away from Angus who was still quite angry about us two being a couple. Eventually I see him stroll round the corner, he flicked his perfect brown hair to the side and smiled at me. He walked up to me and put his arms around my waist and pulled me in for a romantic hug. Then he started play biting my shoulder gently and playfully and I laugh uncontrollably. I start tickling him in his sides and he squeaks like a little girl and jumps back.

"Come on, let's get home and make some posters!" I punch the air and start to walk towards the exit of the school.

"Really? Still on this poster thing? I won't be able to complete them." Fletcher chuckles and shakes his head.

"Yes you can!" I encourage.

"I'm a quitter! I'm such a quiter that..." Fletcher starts but stops in mid sentence.

"That what?!" I gesture.

"See? I even quit that sentence!" Fletcher points.

I face palm myself in raw embarrassment. Fletcher gives me an 'I told you so' look. I roll my eyes and grab the front collar of his neon pink t-shirt and I pull him along, gently but rough.

"Fletcher... You're so unbelievable!" I laugh and sigh at the same time.

"Is that why you're my girlfriend?" He winks.

I stop dead on the pavement, which is where we now are since we walked pretty fast. Still holding the front of his t-shirt, I pull him towards me and press my lips against his. He kisses back straight away, almost like he was expecting it. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. I only meant for it to be a normal kiss but it turned out to be more of a make out. After about twenty seconds I pull away and let go of his shirt.

"We're meant to be going home!" I laugh.

"Well you started it." Fletcher said flirtatiously.

"I only meant for it to be a kiss and you know that." I roll my eyes and smile.

"See and now you're putting us off from walking home again! God, it's like you don't want to go anywhere." Fletcher says sarcastically.

I smile and he holds his hand out for me to take it. I slide my hand into his, our fingers entangled. He used his thumb to smooth the back of my hand, I noticed he did this a lot. Maybe it was a quirk of his, but I didn't mind, I quite liked it. A lot.

**Aww that was actually a pretty cute chapter :D Anyway, let me know if you're liking my story so far! Thanks. By the way, does anyone know how many chapters you can actually write on here? Like, what's the limit? **

**candyflossblue xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Sorry if I might not be able to upload regularly. I've got exams and I'm really busy but I'll try as a hard as I can :) **

**becca1; Awww thank you! Yeah I tired to make it cute, because it was in a cute mood! :D**

**DisneyFan27; Thank you so do I! And haha I know, things go fast ;) **

**Dee; I hope so, I love writing this and I want to carry it on but I don't know if people will get bored with me writing loads of chapters for one story with no proper, continuing storyline! And thank you!**

FLETCHERS POV:

We finally reached Olive's house, after meandering back and stopping off and play fighting. It took us about 45 minutes when it only takes about 10-15 minutes to walk to and from Z-Tech. But there was something wrong. Olive's mum was home and she is never home early, Olive looks at me worriedly so I smile encouragingly and squeeze her hand. We walk into her house and Olive's mum rushes over to us and we immediately let go of each others hands.

"Olive there you are! I was waiting for you! Me and your father have to go somewhere for the night and I have to leave now. You're going to have the house to yourself." Olive's mum says quickly, without stopping for breath.

"What? But why mum! What about Misty? And you know I don't like being alone!" Olive complains. Her mum glances at me and her eyes widen with a suggestion.

"Well Fletcher can stay the night! Can't you Fletcher? Thank you so much! Bye!" She puts on a pleased voice and literally runs through the front door and slams it behind her.

I stare, jaw dropped at how quickly she left. I turned to Olive who matched my expression.

"What was that about?!" I squeal. "Guess I'm staying the night then! Yay! Sleepover!" I change my tone and jump up and down, overreacting on purpose.

"Probably mum and dad had another argument so they didn't want me to hear. Don't worry, happens all the time. But yay!" Her voice raises at the end and she laughs. "Let's get on with these posters then!" She picks up some paper we begin planning.

* * *

OLIVES POV:

A couple of hours later, I had completed the super neat writing for the poster and I was really very proud of myself! Being a perfectionist really paid off sometimes. I get up off my desk chair in my bedroom and walk over to my bed where Fletcher was sat leaning on my hard case excyclopeida and was still working on the drawing of Misty. I couldn't quite see the drawing but his hand was sweeping across the page elegantly. His shining greeny blue eyes scanned the page for errors. When Fletcher was painting he put on some weird concentration faces. There were two he did most often which were biting his bottom lip gently and slightly poking his tongue out of his mouth to the side to touch his top lip. Both I found very attractive.

"Is the Art genius done yet?" I say casually, expecting him to jump but he didn't. He obviously knew I was stood there which was weird because he hardly notices anything when he's doing art work.

"Genius? Never heard that before." He said in deep concentration.

"Well are you?" I change the subject.

"Almost."

I nod my head, understanding he needed silence to continue. But then he said something else out if the blue.

"Close your eyes."

"What?" I say, confused.

"Close your eyes."

"Yeah, I heard what you said but why?"

"Just do it. Trust me."

"Fletcher!"

"Please..."

"Ergh! Fine, but don't go scaring me otherwise I'll punch you."

"Love you too Olive." He laughed.

Butterflies appeared in my stomach when he said the words 'love you'. But I knew he didn't mean it, he was just joking around. A flood of disappointment filled up in me, still with my eyes close I realised I felt warm air on my cheek and it took me by surprised and I flinched.

"Are you okay?" Fletcher said, concerned. He was right in front of me, I could feel his body heat radiating against me.

"Yeah, just surprised. I didn't hear you get up." I spoke softly. "Can I open my eyes now?" I sigh.

"Not yet."

"You're still in your artist mood, you're acting all mysterious and giving me blunt answers." I sigh.

I was expecting an answer but instead I felt his lips slowly brush mine and he gently kisses me and slowly pulls back. And feel myself smiling like an idiot who just got a good grade on a test.

"Now you can open your eyes!" Fletcher says with a smile in his voice, he was back to himself now.

My eyes open quickly and in front of me was Fletcher holding up the drawing he did of Misty. It looked exactly like her, the patterns on her fur, the shading, the face. It was perfect!

"Fletcher! It's amazing! You're amazing!" I scream and jump on him.

Having good reflexes, he catches me skilfully and hugs me back, then puts me down and grins cheekily.

"It's not that good..." Fletcher blushes.

"It really is! Anyway come on let's stick this on the poster and photocopy it onto laminated paper and then put it up all over!" I skip downstairs cheerfully with Fletcher close behind, trying to keep up.

* * *

FLETCHERS POV:

It was 10pm and it was dark outside, but Olive insisted we put up every single poster. Of course I stayed with her, I couldn't just leave her alone. In the dark. With rapists. And... Okay I'm going to stop naming dangerous things because I couldn't bear anything like that happening to Olive and to be honest, I was getting a bit scared. I don't really like the dark. But shh that's our little secret!

Me and Olive walked hand in hand down the cold, lonely street. I had given her my hoodie which was way to big on her and she looked so cute in it, the sleeves went over her hands and it was extremely baggy for her. My feet were aching we had walked for miles around our the whole of our area. As soon as we got back to Olive's house I collapsed onto her sofa and let out a groan of relief. She locked the door behind her and she moved my head so she could sit down and placed it on her lap And started stroking my hair.

"Won't your mum being freaking out, she doesn't know you're staying here?" She questions.

"Nah, she knows I'm here so she doesn't care." I say starting to fall asleep, since I was so relaxed.

"Awrh! It looks like it's beddybyes for wittle Fletchie!" She talks in some sort of baby language.

"Sorry I don't speak baboon." I grin. She laughs which makes me smile lovingly.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm going to bed!"

As she said that she got up suddenly, and I instantly fell off the sofa and crashed to the floor.

"Ow!" I scream in a high tone.

"Oh my god Fletcher! I'm so sorry!"

"No, it okay. I'm fine!" I act cool and get up. "Come on beddybyes for us!"

"Fletcher I thought you didn't speak baboon?" Olive cocks her head at me.

"Come on Olive!" I laugh and shake my head. I start to walk up the stairs and she follows me.

OLIVES POV:

I don't know what to say. The boy I love is going to sleep round my house. How did this even become possible...

FLETCHERS POV:

I go into the bathroom and take my clothes off until I'm in my dark blue boxer short, the. I know on Olive's bedroom door gently. Wow this was actually happening.

"Can I come in?" I ask. I her a muffled reply.

"One second!"

I wait patiently outside her door, I was sleeping at her house. The last time we did this were 10 years old and I remember it was an accident because we both fell asleep on my sofa while watching Tinkerbell. And I know what you're thinking. Me. Watching Tinkerbell. Well for your information it was Olive's choice, I wanted to watch Tinkerbell 2...

Anyway that's beside the point. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. It had to be a dream, I needed to wake up. I pinched myself. Hard. It hurt a lot unexpectedly. I yelped in pain.

"Fletcher are you okay out there?" Olive asks suspiciously.

"Umm yeah! I just... I mean, Smokey just scratched me that's all!" I cover up and fist pump the air for my amazing cover up.

"But... Smokey's in here..."

"Shit..." I mumble under my breath and hit the palm of my hand.

"You can come in now." Olive says.

I open the door to find Olive wearing light blue shorts and a yellow silky, baggy top. She gets into bed and cuddles up.

"Sorry I couldn't find the sleeping bag so... I guess you'll have to sleep in my bed... Sorry." She mumbles.

"No! No. That's good. I mean that's fine!"

I get into her bed, it smelt like her. Sweet and strawberry scented. I smiled in delight. I realised that Olive was moving closer to me so I put my arm around her and her head my rested on my chest. She let out a sigh of comfort and she started drifting off to sleep. I stroked her golden hair softly and kissed the back of her head lovingly. I found that I was also drifting off to a deep sleep. I was so lucky that I she was my girlfriend...

**That was my longest chapter yet! I really couldn't stop writing this when I started! Hope you guys enjoy it, please tell me your fave moment in the reviews of each chapter from now because I like to know what's good! Thanks! :D by the way sorry for any typo mistakes, because I type on iPad and sometimes I don't have time to check through! :)**

**candyflossblue xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! This chapter is all in Fletcher's point of view for a special reason ;) My best friend Sophie inspired me to do this chapter.**

**antfarmfan; Thank you so much! :)**

**DisneyFan27; Aww thank you! That's so sweet! :D **

**Dee; Aww that's good! I love all your reviews so I'm glad you will still read! And yeah, I tried to add a lot of cute moments in that chapter. ;)**

FLETCHERS POV:

Its been about a week since I slept round Olive's house, I think... I can't really remember for some reason. I walked into school and saw Olive, her beauty glowed as she smiled. I started to walk up to her, putting on a massive grin.

"Hey Olive!"

She turns to look at me and suddenly the smile on her face disappeared and it changed into pure disgust. I feel confused and I stare deeply into her beautiful eyes but they were glinted with hatred. Without saying a word she pushes past me, brushing my shoulder roughly.

"Olive... Wait!" I turn to her, but she was walking down the corridor.

I start walking fast to catch up with her. What have I done? I look up but she had vanished. I swear she was right in front of me but now she had just disappeared into think air... I looked around for Chyna but it looked like she wasn't in today which was very weird considering she loves school. With seeing my girlfriend angry with me for some reason, I felt very guilty and upset but I didn't even know what I did. I walked slowly to class after the bell went off for first period.

* * *

I hadn't seen Olive all day, it was now lunch time. I didn't see her at break, nor did I see anyone else. I was alone. And it felt horrible. I was tying to think what I had done but I couldn't think of anything. But then it hit me. I hadn't complimented her since yesterday, that had to be it. Guilt flooded my body, even though it wasn't that bad, I knew that girls took account of everything their boyfriends did and didn't do. I strolled into the lobby and suddenly saw Angus kiss Olive... She didn't pull away. She didn't push him off. She didn't scream or shout. She just let him.

Tears welled up in my eyes, my fists clenched and anger took over my body. I couldn't move, I was frozen to the spot. Watching Olive kiss someone else broke my heart into millions of pieces every single second. She looked happy, very very happy. I wanted to punch Angus as hard as I could, I felt every bad emotion you can think of. Was she cheating on me all this time? Did she have enough of me?

"Angus you dick!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

The whole lobby silences and everyone stares at me, I was fuming. Olive looked like she couldn't care less of what I saw. Weirdly, Angus fled the room through the other door, he never runs away from fights. Especially if it was with me. I walked up to Olive and she just stood there looking at the floor.

"Olive what the hell! Have you been cheating on me all this time? With ANGUS?!"

"Actually Fletcher, he kissed me."

"But you had no intention of stopping him did you?!"

"Well he is a good kisser..."

"How can you say that?! You hated him like a week ago?!"

"Things change."

"Yeah things! But that was not a thing, that was the impossible!"

"You're so frustrating! You never listen."

"You're the one cheating on me!"

"I'm not cheating, he kissed me! That was the first time."

"I thought you liked me..."

"I did..."

"Did? What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Nothing."

"Do you even care about my feelings...?"

"Listen Fletcher, I don't like you anymore okay. That boat has sailed. Yeah I did for a bit but it just got boring and it's not going to work anymore."

"W-what..." I squeak.

"It's over." She says as she walks out the room.

My throat was blocked with a lump and a salty tear runs down my cheek and crashes onto the floor. In slow motion the single tear explode as it hit the ground, the clear tear was filled with sorrow and betrayal and most of all, hurt. I loved Olive, but I never told her. I should've of said it. Maybe it would have saved our relationship. Everyone who was in the room stared at me and whispers were heard but I didn't care how many people were staring. I was too upset to care. Suddenly, I started to get dizzy and a bright light shone in my face, I didn't know what was happening. But then I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up violently in Olive's bed, I flinched which caused Olive to murmur because she was still lying on my chest. Beads of sweat gathered on my forehead because of that traumatic experience I had just had. But, it was just a dream...

**Hope you liked it! Please review! And thanks again to Sophie for helping with this chapter! :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, might not upload for a while because of lack of inspiration and I'm starting to loose time for this :( even though I love writing this so much! Hopefully I'll be able to but don't stop reading because I don't upload regularly! I promise I'll try and write in my spare time so you can read it.**

**Mace784: I promise I'll try really hard to :)**

**antfarmfan: Aww thank you so much! :D **

**Dee: Thank you! And aww haha, yeah I needed at least one argument in there, even though it was just a dream. Just for variety! But I hate Folive arguments too, made me sad when I wrote it :( ;) **

**becca1: Haha good guessing ;) Yeah, wow it's weird, Angus and Olive kissing! Urghhh :D**

OLIVES POV:

My eyes flutter open to the sound of Fletcher's deep breathes. The sun was shining through my window with a crimson twist. I can feel Fletcher's heart beating slowly and calmly. I still had my head on his upper chest, almost on his shoulder. His head rested on top of mine and his arms wrapped around me, one over my shoulder and one on my waist. I look up and see Fletcher still in deep sleep. I gently remove his hand from my waist and sit up and stretched.

I sat there in bed for a moment and looked at the clock on my bedside cabinet. It read _'9:07'. _My eyes wandered to a loose poster on my desk, I hope Misty is okay. My gaze returns to Fletcher and he is still fast asleep. I smile and lovingly kiss his cheek which causes him to smile in his sleep. I laugh because he looked constipated. Then his eyes carefully opened.

"Morning Fletch!"

"Morning." He yawns and sits up.

"Look at your hair! Awrh." I giggle as I run my fingertips through his messy, brown, windswept hair.

He smiles at me and doesn't answer. He is obviously still in sleep mode and has not registered his surroundings at all.

"Well I'm going to get dressed, I'll see you downstairs for breakfast!" I say cheerfully.

I get out of bed and pick out some clothes. I picked out a dark pink t-shirt and a dark pink cardigan to match. I also took a dark blue skirt with tiny white sponges dotted around on it, almost like polkadots. I already knew I was going to wear my black pumps which were downstairs. Then I walked out the room to get changed.

FLETCHERS POV:

I find it impossible to get up, Olive's bed was so so comfy! That night was the best night of my life, a whole night cuddled up to the girl I love, it couldn't get better than that. I couldn't wait for today.

I reluctantly pulled myself out of bed and searched in my bag for clothes. I always kept a spare outfit in my school bag, just in case I got my clothes dirty while painting. I rummaged through and pulled out a red t-shirt with two stripes going diagonally down, the stripes were dark blue and grey, they looked airbrushed. I also had denim skinny jeans with black low-cut converse with a dark blue stripe on it and a white sole and black laces.

After I had got changed it was about half 9 and I walked downstairs to find Olive eating cereal and reading the newspaper. When I get to the door frame, I lean against if with my hands in my pockets and smile at her. She looks up and smile back.

"Hey! Did you know more and more people are becoming physco maniacs?"

"Umm.. No Olive, but I do now. Thanks for that." I chuckle.

"Want some cereal?" She gestures to all the boxes of cereal laid out on the side.

"Nah, I was going to go home and get my Z-Pad because I wanted to show you that website where we can put Misty on, it's a lost cats and dogs website."

"Awww Fletch, thank you! You've helped me so much." She says as she gets up out of her chair.

"Well I care about you." I take a step closer. Olive smiles.

"I care about you too."

"Yay!" I fist pump the air, accidentally ruining the moment as Olive laughs. "Well I better go and get it, I'll be 5 minutes."

Olive nods and I lean forward and plant a kiss on her lips and put my hand on her cheek. She rubs my chest lovingly, as I retract from the kiss. I quickly leave before I have the urge to kiss her more.

OLIVES POV:

I watched Fletcher walk out the door and I thought how lucky I was, to finally go out with him. And the best part, he actually liked me back and cared for me. I couldn't ask for more. I strolled over to the sink to wash up and I put on the radio and started to sing along to the song which was on.

About 3 minutes later I heard a knock at the door. Fletcher was back quick, did he run?

"The doors open!"

No one answered me so I took off my washing gloves and walk to the door with a big smile in my face expecting to see Fletcher stood there but instead, when I opened my door, Luke was stood there. He looked like he hadn't slept for days and he had a black eye, presumably from the fight. He had an evil look in his eye, like he was in another world. He looked a state. He wore a scruffy leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up and black skinny jeans with dark green high tops.

"Luke? What are you doing here?"

"I saw Fletcher leave and I thought this was my chance." He replied, evilly.

"Your chance? What? Me and Fletcher are kind of a couple now..."

"I know."

"How...?"

"I saw you two kissing after school yesterday."

"Oh. Wait what! Were you stalking us?!"

"No."

"Then what were you doing?"

"Following you."

"Luke... Just go, Fletcher will be back soon."

"Which is exactly why you're coming with me."

Luke grabbed my wrist and I was about to protest but he brought me close to his body and covered my mouth with his hand. He was way too strong for me, I tried to struggle but he had a firm grip on me.

"Shhh, stop struggling. I just want to take you somewhere to talk... Away from Fletcher. I want to catch up." Luke mumbled mysteriously.

I continued to struggle. Why couldn't we talk another time, I wasn't quite sure he just wanted to 'talk'. He dragged me out of my own house and shut the door behind us. Then he pulled me down the road but I reluctantly resisted his pull, so he picked me up and me over his shoulder. This had made his hand uncover my mouth. I started to scream frantically but screaming upside down was harder than you think, it came out as a squeak. No one could hear. I just wanted Fletcher.

**Changed the storyline a bit! Made it more exciting! :D by the way, Olive and Fletcher's clothes are from the episode unwANTed when they kiss, I just changed Olive's skirt a bit and chose a different pattern. Hope you guys liked it! Thanks. Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes or typo, didn't have time to check through.**

**candyflossblue xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey sorry for not uploading but I'm trying, I've been really busy recently! :( but I found some time so I'm gonna try and write a chapter. Hope you guys will like it :D I wonder what Luke is going to do ;) **

**Guest; Thank you so much! :') You made me smile.**

**becca1; Thank you! And yeah when I wrote it I was like aww! No problem, thanks for reading it :) **

**My baeeee; Yayy! Thanks! Yeah I don't know, I randomly thought of the idea. And I know you would ;) love ya! **

FLETCHERS POV:

I had been 10 minutes, my mum had kept talking to me about Olive. Somehow she found out or maybe she just guessed. I jogged back home to safe time and when I reached Olive's door, I knew it would be open so I just walked in with confidence, Z-pad in hand.

"Olive! I'm back."

But there was no answer, all I could hear was the faint sound of music. I waited a while and then walked into the kitchen. The tap was running and the radio was on. I switched both of them of, I was confused, Olive never leaves things on. She's a kind of Eco-friendly girl. Where was she?

"Olive?!"

I search the whole house, I was getting extremely worried. What had happened to her? Was she okay? I walked quickly to the hallway and I frantically run my fingers through my hair in panic. But then I suddenly see a piece of crumpled paper on the floor. I bend down and pick it up and then unravel it. There was curly handwriting and it read:

_~ Luke,_

_Going to be out for the rest of the day, be back tomorrow. Don't forget to go to Tangent Warehouse to get the supplies, the key is on the mantle piece._

_Thanks, with love and kisses, Mum xoxo ~_

I stare at the note for ages. My eyes suddenly widen with realisation. Luke had been here! And Olive had suddenly disappeared, she had to have gone with him. But she wouldn't of left the tap and radio on. So maybe... He took her.

OLIVES POV:

After my attempt to break free from Luke's grasp. He takes me to a big warehouse that I have never heard of or been to before. I would have remembered for definite if I had. Inside was stocked with boxes and decorating supplies.

"Interesting factoid for you Luke, Fletcher will find out about this."

"No he won't. He's too dumb, he would be too busy scribbling out a fake treasure map." Luke laughs.

"For your information he is an artist! And he's not dumb, don't underestimate him!"

"Whatever. Just go into that room."

"Why should I?"

"Did I ever tell you who my dad is?" He says, taking a step closer. I back away slowly.

"No... You never mentioned him."

"The reason I never told you is because you would always remember."

"What was the point in telling me that, that's not going to help you is it?"

"He's an assassin, my mum met him when he was on a mission and he was disgusted in the hairdressers where she works. He's killed over 1000 people in his life, so if you want Fletcher to live I suggest you go into the room." He says, hardly taking a breath. I stare at him, wide eyed.

"Y-you wouldn't do that!"

"Won't I? Try me. I. Dare. You."

A tear forms in my eye. If Luke was telling the truth, I could be in great danger. Not only that but so could Fletcher. I had to do what he said, even if it completely ridiculous. For Fletcher's sake. I reluctantly walk into the room and Luke smirks evilly and follows me.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask.

"Revenge."

"What? What have I ever done to you?"

"Ever since I met you, I had claims on you. But then Fletcher came along and you forgot all about me. Then you stopped coming to your Nan's and I never saw you again. I needed you then and I'm going to have you now."

"The news was right. The numbers of physco maniacs are increasing..."

"So, my revenge is going to consist of you doing everything I tell you."

"You're really not listening to me are you, Luke?"

"And you will obey, unless you want your boyfriend to die."

"Leave Fletcher out of this!"

"By the way, I WILL hurt you. I'm not afraid of hurting girls." He states.

I shiver in fear and stand stiff while Luke gets a chair from the other side of the room. I knew I was going to get hurt either way, but I'd prefer Fletcher to stay safe and unharmed. I missed him, his warm hug that made me feel safe, his kisses that made me tingle and his touch that made me get butterflies in my stomach. What of I never saw him again?

FLETCHERS POV:

I was panicking. He was going to hurt her I knew it. Without thinking I was locking the door and sprinting to the school where I knew Chyna and Angus were revising for the math test next week. As soon as I reach the school I head straight for the lobby and burst in. I was surprised to only see Chyna and Angus. They looked up at me in shock.

"Fletcher?! What are you doing here? I thought you were spending the day with Olive?" Chyna asks.

"I was! It was great! We slept in the same bed all cuddled up! It was amazing. But that's beside the point..." I begin until I was interrupted by Angus.

"OKAY FLETCHER, WE GET IT!" He screamed. I guess he was still touchy about Olive going out with me instead if him. I smirk, but as I begin to speak again it fades and turns into a desperate frown.

"You have got to help me! Luke has taken Olive somewhere, to some sort of warehouse and he's going to do something to her! Angus, please hack the satellite and find out where it is! For Olive. Please!"

"Who's Luke?" Chyna asks confused.

"What warehouse?" Angus cocks his head. I face palm myself.

"Just read this, never mind about who he is just help."

They both read the note I had found on the floor of Olive's hallway and their eyes widen.

"Oh my god! The tangent warehouse?! I swear that's in a game I play On the computer an assassin owns it and he has a wife who works in a hairdressers and a son called Luke..." Angus says rather casually. Me and Chyna stare at him.

"Angus... What's the game called?" Chyna questions.

"Assassin code 12." Angus smiles, But I don't play it anymore because it kept saying I was a hacked.

"Assassin code 12 is an assassins clan you idiot! It wasn't a game." Chyna shouts.

"Call yourself a computer genies." I roll my eyes.

"Oh... Well it was fun nevertheless." Angus shrugs. "Give me 10 minutes and you will have direction to the tangent warehouse."

"Thanks Angus!" I hug him tightly and don't even take into consideration of what I'm doing.

"Ew. Get off." Angus pushes me off and I fall to the ground.

"Ow." I say in monotone.

"Angus quit messing around and find Olive!" Chyna moans.

* * *

Ten minutes of pacing around the lobby, Angus finally get directions and a picture of it. It looked old and broken down but that's where I needed to go.

"Thanks Angus, I owe you one." I pat him on his arm.

"No touching..." He looks at me coldly.

"Sorry..." I remove my hand and put it by my side.

Before I headed out the lobby Chyna calls out to me.

"Be careful Fletcher." She smiles at me wryly. I answer with confidence.

"I'd die for Olive. So I'm prepared."

**Sorry for the random change in storyline and the random sudden new character's life story! But I needed something to show how much Fletcher cares about Olive! And sorry it is OOC! Anyway please tell me your best part. It hasn't really got cute moments but there will be after this! Thanks!**

**candyflossblue xx **


	20. Chapter 20

**Happy Friday 13th everyone! How the day wasn't too unlucky for you ;) I've finally found the time to upload another chapter! So enjoy.**

**mace784: Thank you! :) **

**antfarmfan: Thank you so much! And I will try to continue as long as possible :D **

**becca1: Thank you for the idea, I will try to add it it :) and yeah sorry about that ;) and I know, poor Fletcher, he is very worried! **

**Rainbow Foliver: Loving the user name! :D and Thank you so much, you're very nice :) and I'm sure if you wrote a fanfic, you would be just as good, probably even better! **

**DisneyFan27: I will try to feed you more often :P **

**Dee: Cool! Camping must've been fun! And I'm sure you would be amazing at writing stories! I can't wait to see you on an account and I will definitely definitely help you think of ideas and read your stories!**

OLIVES POV:

Half an hour had passed and I was still sat on the same chair. Luke had told me not to move otherwise Fletcher would pay the consequence, I tried to keep my tears in but they carelessly rolled down my cheek. But in the back of my mind I had hope, I had hope that Fletcher would find me or at least someone, but as every second passed, the hope grew thin. Somehow I knew I never was going to see Fletcher again...

"Missing Fletcher?" Luke said evilly.

I turn my head and sob, he was devious. He knew everyone's weak points and used it against him. All of a sudden, boys our age walked into the room, there was about 5 of them. They were quite muscular and scary looking. I shiver as I look at them And whimper quietly.

"W-who are they?"

"Them? Oh them. They are my 'helpers'..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I have a strong feeling that your oh so great, freak of a boyfriend will find out where you are, along with the fat computer geek and the girl who can hardly sing. But the freak is the only one who is coming to 'save' you, which he will be a piece of cake to get rid of when I have my helpers."

"He is not a freak! He is one of a kind and special! And Angus is not fat, he is just broad and he likes to eat. And Chyna! Well, Chyna is the best singer I have ever met!"

"Hmm yes of course you would think that. Just be quiet otherwise these guys will hurt you as well as Fletcher who will arrive in about 5 minutes."

Fletcher was actually coming to save me... He really cared about me that much, that he would put himself in danger for me. Surely he would know about Luke'a dad being an assassin. He would've found out from Angus's computer hacking. But then it hit me.

"Wait... How do you know my friends? And how do you know that Fletcher is coming?"

"One if them hacked into the assassin network, and we streamed there conversation and now we have a location device set on Fletcher. Remember, I have the assassin equipment."

"What are you going to do?"

"What to Fletcher? I'm going to wait till he gets here and then make him suffer in the worst way..."

"Leave him alone! He hasn't done anything!"

"I will hurt him emotionally"

Again. Luke wasn't listening to a word I was saying and I began to get very frustrated.

"Oh yeah? How?"

"By hurting the most important thing to him."

"What's that?"

"You."

FLETCHERS POV:

The warehouse was in sight! I could see it. The nerves surfed through my body, I knew this was dangerous but I didn't care. I needed to save Olive. She meant the world to me and I am not letting her get hurt in anyway. I approach the doors and something inside me tells me to knock. So I do. Then I murmur to myself.

"Really did I really just knock on an assassins door. What is wrong with me?"

I open the door slowly and poke my head around. All I could see was boxes, all different sizes. I walk in cautiously. There was no sight of Olive. Or Luke in fact. My heart was pounding against my chest, it was filled with fear. Fear of Olive getting hurt, I mean Luke was part of an assassin family, do I stand a chance or am I pushing my luck? But that's beside the point, I needed to save Olive and I need to save her now. Suddenly, I hear a clatter coming from a separate room on the other side of the warehouse. I started to walk over briskly and reached it in no time. This time I wasn't an idiot and didn't know. Instead I flung it open heroically, to my surprise I saw Olive sat in a chair with Luke stood behind her, his hands firm on her shoulders. She was crying.

"Luke! Get away from her!" I shout.

"Fletcher!" Olive squeals and attempts to get up. But Luke pushes her back down and threatens her.

"I said, don't move from this chair otherwise you know what will happen."

"Just let her go! She doesn't deserve this!" I shout desperately.

"Or what?" Luke tests me.

I take a step forward, closer to Luke. I was ready to punch him, I was so angry. But then, five boys emerged from the shadows or room. I jumped in surprise and looked around, trapped.

"What the hell! How did they do that? This is some dynamo shit!" My eyes dart around.

"Fletcher, you shouldn't of came here. You should of just let Olive suffer because now. You're going to suffer. Big mistake." Luke sniggers.

"No, not a mistake. I would do anything for Olive, I would suffer for her any day, she's everything to me." I confess. Olive smiles through her tears which makes smile.

"Wrong answer..." Luke says darkly before snapping his fingers.

That simple snap of his fingers changed the whole atmosphere of the room. Three of the five boys lunged towards me, grabbed me and held onto me firmly. I struggled but they were too strong, I couldn't fight it. But the other two grabbed Olive, picking her up to move her to the other side of the room. She screamed and struggled. It was paining me to listen, let alone watch.

"Stop! Leave her alone! Don't hurt her!" I squeal helplessly. My voice squeaks as my heart aches.

I try to get to her, struggling, trying to free myself if the boys grip but it was useless. I continued to try but I was getting nowhere.

"I hope you like pain, every single type of pain..." Luke smiles at me sinisterly.

To my shock, one of the boys start to hit Olive continuously everywhere in her body. The hardest he hit her was her neck. She screamed loudly in pure pain, the kind of scream in horror movies before a girl is killed. The kind of defending scream you wouldn't normally find in reality. The kind if scream that broke my heart. Tears started to flow down my cheek, I couldn't take it. Watching her in this pain was like chewing glass and swallowing glass but ten times worse. It would tear your throat and leave your voice hoarse. I used all my strength to try to get to her, kicking the boys that held me back. I was shaking madly to escape, I was trying everything in my power. But they weren't stop. And I wasn't breaking free.

"STOP! JUST STOP! I BEG YOU! DON'T HURT HER ANYMORE!" I scream viciously.

It didn't work, they continued. Tears flew from mine and Olive's eyes. Her pain hit me like a school bus running me over. She was still screaming. I needed this to stop I couldn't take anymore and neither could she. I saw her giving up, she wasn't resisting now, she just gave up. But no, I was not going to give up. I used up the last of my breath to shout something I have wanted to say for 7 years.

"Please stop! I love her..."

OLIVES POV:

The punches paralysed my body, I had never felt so much pain at once in my life. My neck throbbed violently and my screams echoed in my own head. I could hear Fletcher crying which made me cry more, he was shouting for them to stop but it was no use. His voice was croaky and painful, it just bought me more pain. But then I heard the words that made me get butterflies, through all the hurt and all my screams.

"Please stop! I love her..."

Finally Luke snapped his fingers once more and every stopped. My whole body was numb but I could feel the shooting pain in my neck where the boy had hit me the hardest. I catch my breath and look up at Fletcher. His eyes were red and tears flowed from them, seeing his hurt face made me sob loudly. He tried to break free and come and comfort me, but the three boys had him frozen to the spot.

"I never actually thought you would say that Fletcher, you really care a lot." Luke rolled his eyes.

"Of course I love her! I wouldn't be here otherwise! Now just let her go for gods sake!" Fletcher cries.

"My fun hasn't end yet..." Luke says deviously.

"I swear to god if you snap your fingers one more time..." Fletcher warns.

Instead, Luke claps cleverly and the three boys who were holding Fletcher, fling him to the wall and he hits it with force. They corner him and he staggers forward, he was no match for the three of them. They started to kick, punch, and push him, anything they could do to harm him. I scream his name and scream for them to stop.

"NO! PLEASE STOP! JUST STOP! STOP STOP STOP STOP! STOP!"

He was curled up on the floor, helplessly lying still and taking the kicks. My vision went blurry. I said to myself over and over again in my head. _This is all my fault.  
_

**Sorry it was a bit cheesy but I think it's still quite cute! Hope you liked it, please review! I made it long because I haven't updated in a while and I had serious writers block and got right into this storyline and the detail. Thanks for reading, love you all and thanks to all my supporters! (That was also cheesy but it suits the storyline) ;) **

**candyflossblue xx **


	21. Chapter 21

**Omg! I'm back! :D sorry I haven't been updating, I've been busy with exams and I had sports day and I got back my gcse options, so I know what I'm going to be doing when I get into year 10 at the end of the year! Yeah, sorry but I won't update as often as I used too. Life really hates me at the moment xD Thank you to all the reviews, there are just too many to reply to separately, but thanks so much! **

FLETCHERS POV:

My eyes painfully opened slowly, I looked around to see where I was. It looked like I was in a hospital room, pretty much everything was white. Typical hospital. Hate them. I see Olive sat rocking in the white chair that was placed next to my bed. Thank god she was okay.

"Olive! You're okay!" I say, trying to sit up, but crumpling in pain as I tried. I looked down at the drip that was attached to the back of my hand and the blue cast on my wrist.

"No no no Fletcher! Lie back down, you need to rest! But I'm so glad you're awake now, you were unconscious and I didn't know what to do and I cried for ages and-" She started to cry before I cut her off.

"Shhh it's okay, I'm fine, I promise. Don't cry." I wipe her tears away. She smiled and hugged me tightly.

"Ow ow ow..." I wince.

"Oh sorry!" Olive laughs.

The last thing I could remember was all the pain and agony I was in, I could hardly see or hear, the pain was excruciating. Every kick had felt like a meteor crushing me. I remember I saw Olive crying and Luke's evil grin. Then I remembered the FBI bursting through the door and all the boys tried to run but they were caught. The last thing I saw was Olive rushing over to me in tears but then I blacked out at the sound of her croaky, hurt voice.

A nurse dressed in pink entered the room interuptting my flashback.

"Oh hello there! You're finally awake that's good. I'm sorry but you're going to have to stay over night again... Your body still needs to heal, you have severe bruising on your muscles and you've fractured your wrist as you can probably see." She says, smiling.

"Wait what? Again?" I say, surprised.

"Yes, you have been unconscious for about two days, like a coma I suppose. But don't worry, that is just how your body deals with shock. It's completely normal for some people."

Olive squeezes my hand tightly, (the right one, without the cast) I stroke the back of her hand with my finger, this always calmed her down. I suddenly remembered something important. I pulled Olive close, as if to protect her and sat up vigorously, ignoring the pain.

"Where's Luke?!" I raise my voice, in alert.

"Oh you mean the boy that did this to you? He's with FBI at the moment." Says the nurse calmly.

"Actually it was his 'helpers', there was five of them. One was wearing a black t-shirt with-" Olive starts.

"Oh no, it's quite alright, you don't have to describe them..." Says the nurse, trying to escape the maze of Olive's memory.

OLIVES POV:

I was ecstatic that Fletcher had woken up, I hadn't slept in days worrying. I couldn't help feeling that it was all my fault. I didn't want to tell him how worried I had been and how long I had stayed there waiting for him to wake up, or how I hadn't eaten since that day, or how I had been sick about 7 times because I was worrying too much and because of all the guilt I felt. I didn't want him to worry about me, he needed to focus on getting better himself. But him, stroking the back of my hand made me realise how much I needed and missed him. I calmed down a bit and suddenly began to feel normal again. I was going to look after him until he gets better. No matter what.

"Do you want a drink?" I smile at Fletcher as the nurse finishes changing his drip and bandages.

"I'll get it don't worry!" Fletcher grins, forgetting that he was in his state.

My smile fades as he begins to try to sit up but then realising that he was kind of bed ridden. His face drops and the smile that he always had on his face had disappeared. My eyes welled up, he was always smiling, he just didn't seem himself and I hated it.

"Um don't worry, I'm not thirsty..." Fletcher mumbles.

"Are you sure? I'll get you anything you want? Your favourite? Stawberry and banana milkshake? You never say no to that!" I try desparetly.

"No no, it's fine." Fletcher answers bluntly, but you could tell he was noticing my effort.

"Oh come on Fletch, it's good for you, it will help you heal better! Interesting factoid about strawberries and bananas; a strawberry is not a berry but a banana is." I say, sitting down on his bed.

Fletcher smiles. "Thanks, I really needed to know that Olive." He laughed sarcastically.

"Fletcher please, you can't not have anything... You need to get better."

"No I don't."

"I need you to get better..."

That one line made Fletcher look up at me, his bluey green eyes stared deep into my soul, he could read me like a one page book.

"Ergh fine, but only for you." He gives in.

I smile, get up and walk to the doors quickly but before I could walk out Fletcher calls for me.

"Wait Olive, can you do me a favour?"

"Yeah sure, anything for you."

"Could you give me a kiss? I miss them." His eyes sparkled.

I giggle and make my way back over to Fletcher. I stand above him and slowly push my hair behind my ears and give him a light kiss on his lips, as if I didn't want to hurt him more. I felt his cast wrap around my waist. I pull away and smile. Then I start to walk back to the door, but I was yet again stopped.

"Oh yeah and Olive?"

"Yeah?" I turn around.

"I love you."

"...I love you too..."

**I actually welled up when I was writing this chapter... :') Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it. And please can you review what your favourite chapter is and why, I don't mind them being long reviews, I LOVE reading them and seeing what you think and what your opinion is, it always makes me laugh and smile :)**

**Shout out to sophieetinaa! Welcome to bestie, and thanks for supporting me and reading my stories :) love ya :* **

**candyflossblue xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Guess what ;) I've been freaking out all weekend, wanna know why? ;) just had good luck with a boy that I like :D but we're not going out (unfortunately) haha, anyway back to the story.**

**antfarmfan: Hahaha aww ;) **

**Rainbow Foliver: Thank you so much! And hahaha, I'm glad you love it :) **

**Randee07: Hey! Welcome to Fanfiction, and thank you! Yeah I think Fletcher is right handed so I put his cast on his left wrist. And yeah, its kind of weird him being all sad :( but I need to add some sort of badness too it, I mean even story lives aren't perfect ;) **

**C.1.3.L.U.N.4.7: Hahaha thank you so much! **

**P.S: This chapter is in Olive's POV because Fletcher had a whole chapter so I think it's unfair ;) hahah excuse my weirdness! And anyway, its focused on her at the moment.**

OLIVES POV:

I walked out of Fletcher's hospital room into the pristine corridor. I looked up and down, it was quite busy and people were chatting and laughing. I knew how much Fletcher hated hospitals. I had only been here once before, which was when I memorised how to do the whole of the kings speech, I decided to stand up high on something podium like, so I stood on the wall in my garden and ended falling off. That was when I was 4 and I can still remember where the cafeteria is.

I turned a couple of corners without using the signs and found myself in the cafeteria in no time. I start looking for a strawberry and banana milkshake for Fletcher, I sigh as I think of him lying in his hospital bed feeling depressed. All of a sudden I heard a wolf whistle, I looked up in surprise. Oh no. It's the boys from the bus when we were on the way to Chyna's audition. I switch my gaze quickly into an orange in front of me. What were they doing here? I saw in the corner of my eye that one of the boys had a cast in his foot, maybe he got rejected by a girl and she stepped on it. I laugh at my own attempt of the joke, but then I realised that the main boy in the group was approaching me. I stiffen.

He wore black skinny jeans and a black, ripped leather jacket. His blonde hair carefully gelled into a quiff.

"Hey gorgeous, fancy seeing you in a place like this..." The boys says flirtatiously.

I look the other way, he was quite intimidating to say the least, I thought if I ignored him he would go away but he had a different idea.

"Playing hard to get are we? The name's Jack, Don't worry, I'm not as scary as I look." He says as he puts his hand on my face and pulls me closer.

I skilfully push him away in panic and take a couple of steps back.

"I-I'm sorry but I'm not in interested..." I turn around and ask the women at the cash desk for a strawberry and banana milkshake.

As I wait for the women to make it, I twiddle my thumbs as the boy called Jack steps closer and leans against the counter.

"So, fancy sitting down with me and having a drink and a bite to eat?" Jack says with a wink.

"I said I'm not interested! So leave me alone!"

I couldn't believe a stranger was the confident with someone they had never met. The women slowly places the milkshake in front of me on the counter, and glances at me and Jack.

"Is everything okay here?" She questions.

"Yeah." Replies Jack before I could disagree.

The lady nods and walks off to serve someone else, I quickly grab the milkshake and start to walk out of the cafeteria. But Jack grabs my wrist and pulled me extremely close, too close for comfort... I clutch the milkshake desperately.

"Let me go you freak!" I struggle. But he just laughs like he thinks it's a game.

But then a deep voice shouted from the other side of the cafeteria.

"Hey! She said let go!"

Everyone was startled at the loudness and fell silenced and stared at where the voice came from. It was Fletcher. He was standing there, without bandages. He almost looked like he did a week ago, but he still had his cast on his left wrist. Immediately, Jack let go off me. I took two steps back. Big steps. Everyone was still silently watching. Fletcher walked over to us, his face read pain, I winced as I watched. I couldn't bare seeing him like this. As he reached us, I put the milkshake down on the counter and swung my arms around his shoulders and he held my waist tightly and protectively.

"Fletcher what are you doing?! You need to stay in bed, you're muscle bruises haven't healed up yet!" I pull away.

"I got bored, there was no inspirational views in my room. Anyway you were taking a while so I got worried." Fletcher sighs, looking around cautiously at the people staring at us.

"Worried about me? I should be worrying about you!" I shake my head, unbelievably.

"Well you obviously needed me..." Fletcher glances over my shoulder, behind me at Jack who was still leaning against the counter.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jack raises an eyebrow at Fletcher.

"Oh well I don't know, maybe because you were invading my girlfriend's personal space...!" Fletcher states angrily.

This was unlike him, he was obviously in a bad mood already. I wouldn't blame him, after all he is in hospital.

"Just forget it Fletch, come on let's go back to your room." I pick up the milkshake and slip my hand into his hand, making sure it was his right one. I tugged gently to try and get him moving away from Jack, because he wouldn't want to mess with him when he's angry.

"See ya round." Jack shrugs and winks at me. Fletcher shakes his head in frustration.

"Just ignore him." I say, trying to reassure him.

We walk hand in hand out of the cafeteria and down the hallway back to Fletcher's room.

"He really pissed me off." Fletcher says emotionless.

"Fletch, just forget it, you don't normally worry about things like this." I squeeze his hand.

"Olive, I'm not normal at the moment! Look at me! I'm almost disabled, I hate it!"

"No you're not! You're still the amazing artist who makes me laugh and makes me feel happy, I've been sat next to you for 2 days hoping and hoping that you would wake up soon and now you're finally here and I couldn't be happier, you will get better, I promise. you'll be able to do everything you normally do..." I cut myself off realising what I said. I gasp and let go of his hand.

"What do you mean you've been sat there?"

"Nothing...! I need the... Toilet! I'll see you in the room bye"

"Wait Olive! Are you okay? How can you be sitting there?"

I ignored him and hoped he wouldn't see right through me. I hoped he wouldn't realise the state I was in when we was asleep, he would go mental if he knew I hadn't eaten and how many times I was sick. But as I was half way down the corridor I heard his faint voice.

"Olive please tell me you haven't been worrying so much about me! Please..."

**Sorry, pretty bad ending, but I didn't know how to end it! Hope you enjoy it! xD **

**candyflossblue xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Guys! I'm back! Wow it's been so long, I've missed writing these! It's just that I haven't had time and it's been really hot. And guess what? I've got a boyfriend since I last wrote the chapter before! We've been going out for about a week now a tiny bit more, he's really nice and he's given me a lot more inspiration. Enjoy this chapter! **

**DisnesyFan27: Yeah, I like making Fletcher protective, personally I think it's cute! :D and aww thank you for all the support you've given me through all of my chapters :) **

**Guest: Hahaha :D I Used my magical powers ;)**

**Rainbow Foliver: Thank you so much! :) **

**Nd: Thank you, glad you like it! And I will, I love writing these stories.**

**AlmaMoreria49: Thank you! And I will continue for as long as I can, feel free to PM me at any time! :) **

**K-A-I-T-Y12: Haha thank you! I love your story so much as well! PM me sometime :) **

FLETCHERS POV:

I watched Olive speed walk off to the bathroom. I was so confused, and worried. If she had been waiting for me to wake up then when would she have the time to eat? I thought she looked a bit off colour. My head started to spin, I needed to sit down. I walked into my hospital room and sat on my bed. I looked around the room and then something shiny caught my eye. On the bedside table I saw a crumpled up, silver bit of card. I picked it up and it had gold writing on it. I read it in my head.

~_Olive, _

_Please, remember to keep eating. I know how worried you are but Fletcher will be okay. If you feel sick again try and drink some water or eat something. If you carry on like this, both you and Fletcher will be in the hospital. I left some spare clothes on the chair since you were in the bathroom when I came. _

_Love you, take care, Mum xoxo~ _

So many thoughts danced around my head, I was really worried about Olive. I never knew that she was worrying that much I would've waken up way more quicker! Well I couldn't make myself but... That's beside the point. _  
_

I groan and collapse on the hospital bed. I felt so bad. She was my girlfriend. My amazing girlfriend. And I love her more than anything. But I hadn't been there for her for the last two days. I'm such a crap boyfriend. I carry on groaning not knowing that a nurse walks into the room.

"Um are you okay?"

In surprise, I jump up and trip on the foot of the bed. I fall to the ground as the nurse gasps.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" She squeaks as she helps me up.

"Oh it's okay, I was just... Doing yoga..." I wince at my terrible cover up.

"I came to tell you that you mustn't leave the room again without permission from a nurse. You will probably be let out soon." The nurse said, pushing her ginger plait over her shoulder.

"Oh sorry, my girlfriend needed me."

"Your girlfriend? Oh the girl that has stayed with you! Yes she is lovely, such a beautiful young lady." She smiles as she makes my bed.

I scratch the back of my head and take in the words the nurse just said.

"Yeah... Yeah she is. Very."

OLIVES POV:

I rush into the bathroom and look in the mirror. My face is pale, more pale than normal and I felt very hot. Still holding the milkshake, I put it down next to the sink and splash water on my face. I needed to keep my cool, I couldn't let Fletcher know about me throwing up. I didn't want him to worry, he needed to get better without worry.

I picked up the milkshake and hurried out the bathroom. I made my way down the hallway and walked past the window. But then I stopped. Want to know why I stopped? I stopped because I felt the breeze of the open window on my face. It whirled through my golden hair (not blonde... I am nowhere near blonde.) it felt amazing. I hadn't felt the breeze for two days. But there was one thing that I loved a lot more than the outside and the breeze. Fletcher.

Finally, I had reached Fletcher's hospital room door. I took a couple of deep breathes before I opened it. Remember Olive, don't make him worry. I push the door and step in. I see Fletcher stood up by the guest chair and a gingery red haired nurse making his bed.

"Here's your milkshake Fletch, sorry, it took a trip to the girls bathroom." I giggle.

"Thanks, I don't mind."

I put the milkshake down by Fletcher's bed on the small table.

"Olive, are you okay? You look really pale! Like really pale." Fletcher states as he put his right hand on my cheek and strokes it gently.

"I'm fine. You're the one who needs to get better." I say as I push his hand away softly.

"Well, explain this then." Fletcher raises an eyebrow as he holds up the silver card my mum had left for me. I close my eyes and sigh in defeat. I cover my face with my hands.

"Olive, please tell me whats going on... I'm worried about you, I-"

"You shouldn't be worried! I'm FINE!"

"Fine doesn't mean fine in girl language!"

Before I could reply, the nurse interrupted.

"I will leave you two alone to... Debate. Fletcher, ring the buzzer if you need me." She said as she hurried out the room.

For a minute it was silent, I hated lying to Fletcher. But I just wanted the best for him.

FLETCHERS POV:

I knew something wasn't right with Olive, it was killing me knowing she wasn't okay. I couldn't let this go. I had to continue this until I knew for sure that she is her perfect self again.

"Why did your mum say that she wanted you to eat something? Or something like that? Are you not eating? Is it my fault?"

"No Fletcher! It's not your fault! No way! I'm eating normally now so it doesn't matter! She was just worried because she thought that was why I was throwing up, and-"

"WHAT?!"

"No wait... That came out wrong."

"Olive that's not normal! I wish I could of done something, this is my fault. If I didn't go and get beaten up then it would be all okay. I could of been there. This wouldn't of happened. I'm such a crap boyfriend!" I cover my face and sit on the end of the bed.

After I said that, there was silence. But then Olive slowly sat down next to me. The bed barely moved because of how delicate and elegant she was. I felt her soft hand rub my arm soothingly.

"You are NOT a crap boyfriend, it's not your fault that you got hurt, you came after me because I got in trouble. And yes it wouldn't have happened but it just shows how much we care about each other."

I smile at her comfortingness. And look up so our eyes met. Her blue eyes sparkling, like the sunshine reflecting off the ocean. And yes I can say all this poetry stuff, because I'm an artist, so ha.

"But there is one thing that's your fault..." Olive continued and drew her hand back.

"What?"

"It's your fault that I love you so much."

We both smiled. And for that second, everything felt back to normal. We were both happy and we both remembered how much we cared about each other and more importantly, loved each other. I slipped my hand and entangled it with hers.

I pulled her hand towards me and kissed the back of it gently. I couldn't stop loving her. Ever. I leaned forward and once again our lips met, in what seemed like forever. I placed my hand on her waist and gripped it, like I knew she was mine. She put her hand on the back of my neck and occasionally placed it on my chest. Our hands remained together throughout the whole kiss. It was quite long, and passionate. Me being me, Fletcher, the awkward, shy artistic guy. Well I'm not really one for describing romantic things but Olive has brought out the best in me.

About a minute later we drew away from each other. But still holding hands. I kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear.

"But I love you more."

**Wow, I couldn't stop writing this chapter, my fingers just Went mental. Probably because I haven't written one in ages :D but anyway I have some good news and some bad news.**

**The bad news is, well I think I'm going to have to finish this story soon because I can't think of anymore ideas. I'm so sorry and I hope you guys don't hate me!**

**The good news however is that I'm going to start another story! But this one is going to have a supernatural twist ;) but no, I've said too much already! **

**So can you review thoughts on this chapter? It means a lot to me! Thank you! **

**candyflossblue xx**


End file.
